Multiverse Love
by arelaiphy
Summary: Draco menemukan dirinya terbangun di suatu dunia yang berbeda dari tempat ia berasal setelah mengetahui Hermione sedang sekarat setelah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dimulai dari cincin keluarganya, Draco menemukan ada kisah yang rumit dibalik benda yang membawanya kesana. Dan satu hal lagi, dia dipaksa bersahabat dengan seseorang yang serupa dengan Harry Potter. Paralel Universe Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**MULTIVERSE LOVE**

 **PROLOG**

 **By arelaiphy**

 **a/n : Hai! Halo semua, apa kabar. New author here, salam kenal *bow**bow*. Ini masih Prolog , baca aja dulu siapa tau suka , kita bisa lanjut *elah* . Latar waktunya sekitar 4 tahun setelah perang.**

 **Warning : Bukan author hebat , but reading wont kill you, right?**

 **Rate : T dululah *smirk*  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" **Apa kau percaya dunia parallel, Draco?"**

 **Apa kau percaya jika di suatu tempat antah berantah di alam semesta ini ada seseorang dengan wajah yang sama dengan dirimu sedang memperjuangkan hal yang berbeda?**

 _Well, jika kau tanya aku, alam semesta tempat yang luas , kau tau. Maksudku disini benar-benar luas, tempat yang gila, dan kau takkan pernah tau misteri apa yang disimpannya._

* * *

 _ **DISUATU TEMPAT DI ALAM SEMESTA**_

Pesawat yang dikendarainya mulai sulit dikendalikan. Tembakan yang baru saja mengenai sayap kiri kapal menyebakan salah satu mesinnya meledak dan kehilangan tenaga. Dia mengutuk berkali-kali sambil terus bergerak menghindari setiap serangan yang datang. Ada sekitar 15 pesawat yang sedang memburu dan menjadikannya sasaran tembak dibelakang. Pria itu terus bergerak tanpa ragu, ia bisa melakukannya, ia bisa membuat ini berhasil, harus. ia seorang panglima perang yang hebat dan sudah melewati puluhan pertempuran dan memenangkannya. Yang satu ini akan sama, karena ini yang terpenting, lebih penting dari hidupnya sendiri. Sang panglima terus membuat rencana dan berdiskusi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Para pemburunya sudah cukup tertinggal dibelakang, ia tak bisa menggunakan tembakan lasernya sekarang. Mesin yang meledak menyebabkan persedian energi pesawatnya berkurang setengah, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya bertahan. Sang panglima menyadari tiga pengejarnya sudah semakin mendekat saat melihat sebongkah asteroid melayang sekitar 8 mil didepan.

Sang panglima mempercepat laju pesawat tepat lurus menuju orbit asteroid didepannya. Jaraknya dan asteroid itu sudah berkurang setengah dalam beberapa detik. Melihat kecepatan pesawat panglima, tiga pengejarnya memacu pesawat mereka sampai nyaris menyamai kecepatan sang panglima. Dengan jeda sepersekian detik, saat sudah nyaris akan menghantam asteroid tersebut sang panglima langsung menarik kemudinya keatas sehingga pesawatny menukik menuju puncak asteroid. Malang bagi pengejarnya yang tidak tau rencana sang panglima, tak punya kesempatan untuk menghentikan pesawat mereka dan seketika meledak saat menghantam kerasnya asteroid.

Sang panglima tak punya waktu untuk merasa lega, masih ada selusin lain yang memburunya dibelakang. Dia memacu pesawatnya dengan kecepatan penuh, setidaknya yang masih mampu dicapai oleh pesawatnya yang sudah hampir rusak berat. Para pengejarnya yang lain sepertinya tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakang.

Ketika ketegangan sedikit menurun, matanya beralih dari kemudi menuju tubuh yang terbaring lemah disampingnya. Wajah gadis itu sudah pucat pasi, keringat membajiri wajahnya. Bertahanlah,bertahanlah ulangnya berkali-kali dalam hati. Jantungnya seperti tercabik-cabik saat menatap tubuh orang yang sangat dicintainya. Gadisnya, pujaan hatinya.

Sang panglima meletakan telapak tangannya di pipi sang gadis, pipi yang dulu selalu bersemu merah saat ia tersenyum sekarang terlihat pucat dan dingin. Hanya nafas berat gadis itu yang meberikan kekuatan bagi sang panglima untuk berjuang lebih keras. Matanya berhenti pada kalung yang melingkari leher gadisnya, batu permata dengan warna merah keunguan. Batu itu terlihat kontras dengan kulit pucat gadisnya, seperti sebongkah darah beku diatas hamparan salju. Sang panglima menggenggam tangan gadisnya erat saat menyadari pemburunya sudah mulai mendekat. Namun matanya melebar saat menemukan hal yang jauh lebih menyeramkan didepannya.

 **Black Hole!**

Tidak, jerit sang panglima saat merasakan gravitasi yang sangat kuat menariknya menuju lubang gelap tersebut. Sang panglima berusaha memacu pesawatnya menjauh, lampu tanda bahaya berkedip-kedip di ruang kokpit. Tidak bisa, ia menyadari ia takkan mampu melawan energi yang menyerapnya. Ini berakhir disini, otaknya menyadari hal itu. Sang panglima menarik tubuh gadisnya mendekat dan memeluknya erat, Ia merasakan setiap sel tubuhnya menjerit saat kekuatan besar itu menghisapnya. Tubuhnya melebar dan mengkerut dengan sendirinya, lalu terserap kedalam ketiadaan.

 **Meanwhile,**

"Apa kau percaya dengan dunia parallel, Draco?" Daphne, untuk pertama kalinya mengalihkan perhatian dari buku tebal dipangkuannya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia dan Draco duduk di ruang baca Malfoy Manor tanpa bersuara sama sekali, sibuk dengan buku masing-masing.

Draco yang tak sepenuhnya menangkap pertanyaan Daphne, memutar kepala dari buku yang sedari tadi ditekuninya kearah gadis bersurai hitam tersebut. Kerutan yang muncul dikeningnya mengirimkan isyarat kepada Daphne untuk mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau percaya pada dunia parallel?" ulang Daphne lebih jelas, seluruh perhatiaannya sudah tertuju pada Draco sekarang.

"Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan itu, Miss. Greengrass?" jawab Draco dengan nada serius. Sengaja menggunakan nama belakang Daphne untuk menekankan kebingungannya.

"Well, begini. Apa kau percaya jika di suatu tempat di alam semesta ini terdapat dunia lain yang tidak dapat kita lihat. Dimana didunia tersebut ada seseorang seperti kita namun dengan kehidupan yang berbeda"

Draco kembali mengerutkan kening, sebelah alisnya naik "Hmm, apa maksudmu aku yang hidup di masa lalu atau di masa depan?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku bukan dunia yang kita tinggali sekarang. Ini tempat yang berbeda Draco, galaksi yang berbeda, planet yang berbeda. Pada saat yang sama, saat kita duduk disini sekarang ada dua orang lain yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan aku dan kau namun melakukan hal lain sebagai orang lain, bukan Draco Malfoy dan Daphne Greengrass. Aku berbicara tentang dimensi lain Drake, dimensi yang berbeda" Daphne menatap langit-langit tinggi ruang baca Manor seakan apa yang ia baru jelaskan tergambar disana.

Draco menekan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, menatap penuh selidik kewajah sahabatnya berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menunjukan jika yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah gurauan.

"That's quite ridiculous, Daph" ucapnya ketika menyadari jika gadis itu sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda.

"Aku serius Draco, disini, kau lihat. Disini dikatakan jika dunia parallel itu masuk akal. Ada beberapa teori tentang ini, kau tau" Daphne menunjukan buku yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari genggamannya, menunjukan bagian yang ia sebut pada Draco.

Draco memperhatikan bagian yang ditunjukan Daphne dan mulai membaca, namun dari sekian banyak kata yang ada tak satupun yang melekat dipikirannya. Ia yakin buku itu ditulis dengan Bahasa Inggris, dan tidak mungkin ia tidak mengerti bahasa ibunya. Namun entah kenapa rasanya ia baru saja membaca sesuatu yang bukan merupakan bahasa yang ia gunakan sehari-hari. Draco mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk memahami apa yang tertulis disana, otaknya tak pernah selemot ini hanya untuk memahami sebuah kalimat. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, berkali-kali juga otaknya gagal memahami apa yang tertulis dibuku tersebut.

Daphne seperti tersadar akan sesuatu saat melihat raut berpikir keras yang tergambar diwajah Draco , "Ah, iya tentu saja. Apa kau sulit memahaminya? Maafkan aku, harusnya kujelaskan saja. Jadi begini . . ."

"Apa maksudmu aku sulit memahaminya? Kau baru saja mengataiku bodoh? Perlu kutekankan ya Miss. Greengrass sejauh yang aku tau kecerdasaanku tak kalah darimu!" potong Draco, merasa terhina.

"Bukan Draco, maksudku bukan begitu. Kenapa kau sensitive sekali" Daphne memutar bola matanya , "dan tak perlu memandangiku begitu" tambahnya saat menerima tatapan membunuh dari Draco.

"Maksudku adalah kau tidak dapat memahaminya, karena buku ini buku muggle" Daphne menutup buku bersampul hitam tersebut dan menunjukannnya pada Draco.

Mata Draco melebar saat ia membaca judul buku yang tercetak dengan menggunakan huruf kapital berlekuk dengan tinta berwarna kuning keemasaan di permukaan sampul hitam **"QUANTUM PHYSIC ; PARALLEL UNIVERSE AMONG US"**. Sekarang ia menemukan alasan kenapa otaknya tidak dapat mencerna isi buku tersebut dan bukan karena kecerdasaannya yang berada dibawah Daphne.

"Bloody hell Daphne! Apa kau sudah gila? Untuk apa kau membaca buku semacam itu?" Draco bertanya dengan nada seakan-akan Daphne baru saja menyerahkan jiwanya pada iblis saat membaca buku itu.

Daphne kembali memutar bola matanya kesal. For the Merlin's sake, dia mulai muak dengan Draco dan semua sikap keantI-muggle-an nya yang berlebihan dan nyaris kekanak-kanakan. Mereka bahkan akan berulang tahun yang ke 21 tahun ini, dan pria ini belum juga belajar menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Oh come on, Draco. Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek tua yang berpikiran sempit"

"Apa? Oh sejak bergaul dengan mudblood Granger itu kau mulai menjadi muggle lovers ya Daph? Aku tau sejak awal dia akan mencuci otakmu" seru Draco tak terima dibilang kakek-kakek.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Hermione? Dan dia tidak mencuci otakku, aku sendiri yang tertarik dengan dunia muggle" Daphne menyilangkan lengannya sekarang, mulai gusar.

"Wow, dia sudah jadi Hermione sekarang ? manis sekali" balas Draco

Daphne menarik nafas jengah, "Kau tau Drake, kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang cemburu sekarang. Kenapa? Are you in your period yet?"

"Sialan kau Daph, aku tidak cemburu. Mati saja kalau aku sampai cemburu pada segala sesuatu tentang dia"

"Jangan membenci sesuatu terlalu besar, kau akan berakhir mencintainya nanti. Apa kau pernah mendengar itu?" Tanya Daphne kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya, sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Draco yang mencak-mencak.

* * *

 **a/n : So? How do you think? Kita lanjut? *crossfingers***


	2. Chapter 2

**MULTIVERSE LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **By arelaiphy**

 **a/n Chapter 1 is uuup fellaas! Gilak, seneng banget tau ada yang mau fic ini dilanjut. Makasih banget buat teman-teman yang udah review, bikin aku makin semangat menulis. Semoga ide ini tidak semakin absurd ya. So, memperpendek mukodimah *elaah* silahkan dibaca.**

 **Warning : Kegajean bercokol(?) disini , but as always reading wont kill you !**

 **Disclaimer : JK. ROWLING , aku cuma bermain dengan karakternya.**

 **Rate : T semi M lah, buat jaga-jaga.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"Dia ingat rasanya menyakitkan ketika melihat gadis itu kesakitan"**

* * *

Senja mulai menurunkan magentanya, sisa-sisa sinar matahari membayang diatas danau yang membentang dibalik tembok Malfoy Manor yang megah. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina berdiri dibalkon ruang bacanya menikmati senja yang mulai turun. Secangkir teh berada ditangan kanannya, masih mengepulkan asap tipis. Draco Malfoy dengan setelan tuksedo yang terlihat menawan menyesap tehnya perlahan. Bersamaan dengan setiap teguk teh yang melewati tenggorokannya, sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai rileks.

Draco memijit puncak hidungnya dan mendesah pelan, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Perlahan ia memasuki ruangan dan menghempaskan tubuh dikursi berlengan empuk didekat jendela. Matanya kemudian berhenti pada sesuatu diatas meja, buku muggle milik Daphne. Sepertinya gadis itu lupa untuk membawanya kembali. Awalnya Draco ragu namun akhirnya diambilnya juga buku yang terletak di meja samping kirinya tersebut dan membuka sampul depannya. Matanya langsung sakit saat menemukan nama pemilik buku tersebut dihalaman pertama. Hermione Jean Granger, tertulis dengan rapi disana. Yeah, siapa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan? Seharusnya dia tahu darimana semua kegilaan Daphne berasal. Ini hanya menambah sakit kepala saja, pikirnya sambil membanting buku tersebut kembali ke tempat semula. Daphne harus segera mengambil buku sialan itu jika tidak ingin melihatnya berakhir di perapian.

"Tertarik bergabung dengan klub pecinta muggle, Drake?" Daphne berdiri didepan pintu masuk dengan tangan yang disilangkan didada, bertanya dengan nada menggoda pada Draco.

"Tutup mulut, Daph. Bagus kau datang, lebih baik cepat singkirkan benda sialan ini dari ruanganku jika tak ingin melihatnya menjadi bahan bakar perapian sebentar lagi" ancamnya pada Daphne.

"Selalu berlebihan" Daphne mamutar bola matanya lalu melanjutkan "Aku hanya bercanda. Sepertinya masa PMS mu belum berakhir ya?"

Draco mendelik pada Greengras muda itu namun tak ambil pusing untuk menanggapi, dia tidak sedang dalam mood berdebat saat ini.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, ada pesta hallowen yang kelewat cepat atau apa?" tanyanya saat melihat penampilan Daphne yang menggunakan sebuah gaun pesta berwarna merah darah.

"Berhenti menjadi menyebalkan, Draco. Dan akan kuingatkan lagi jika kau lupa, aku disini untuk makan malam. Pertemuan untuk keakraban keluarga. Kau dan Astoria. Ingat?" Daphne merasa tidak percaya sahabatnya ini bisa lupa bahkan disaat dia sudah menggunakan tuksedonya sendiri.

Draco mendesah pelan mendengar Daphne mengingatkannya kembali dengan makan malam yang sudah lama ingin ia hindari. Makan malam untuk keakraban keluarga? Menggelikan sekali mengingat peduli dengan hal-hal seperti keakraban bukanlah suatu sifat natural dalam keluarganya. Draco merasakan beban berat yang menekan pikirannya tadi kembali menyesak. Pertunangan, pernikahan, dua kata itu berputar-putar diotaknya belakangan ini, seperti bisul yang bercokol di pusat pikirannya dan mendenyut menyakitkan setiap kali ada yang menyentuh. Seorang Malfoy dan bisul? Dua kata yang sangat tidak _matching_ sekali kan.

Draco melemaskan punggungnya dengan bersandar pada kursi, ia masih merasa pertunangan yang sedang direncanakan saat ini tidak benar. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak menyukai ide itu. Perjodohan dalam sebuah keluarga darah murni bukanlah hal yang aneh, bahkan sudah seperti tradisi. Demi menjaga perasaan Ibunya, Draco berusaha terlihat sama bersemangatnya menghadapi perjodohan sialan ini. Dia tidak bisa, bukan, tidak sanggup mengecewakan ibunya dengan menolak ketika menemukan kilat bahagia dimata wanita itu saat membicarakan perjodohan dengan Astoria untuk pertama kali. Kilat bahagia yang sudah lama tak ia temukan sejak Ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy meninggal ketika perang. Semua itu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi , ditambah ada sesuatu lain yang sangat mengganggunya dan itu benar-benar gila. Ah, bisulnya tersentuh lagi, sialan.

"Kenapa kau mendesah?" Tanya Daphne heran.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mendesah" elak Draco .

"Iya, kau mendesah. Dan sudah kedua kalinya dalam dua menit sejak aku mendudukan diriku disini"

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah Daph. Merlin, kau masih membaca buku itu?" Draco berusaha mengalihkan pembicaran. Daphne adalah orang yang paling dihindarinya untuk membicarakan hal ini. Ia takkan heran jika Daphne langsung mengutuknya dengan salah satu kutukan-tak-termaafkan jika tau ia tidak dengan senang hati menerima perjodohan dengan adik kecil kesayangannya.

"Lelah? Kenapa? Yeah, ini buku yang benar-benar menarik Draco, aku tak bisa berhenti membacanya" Daphne membalik halaman buku tersebut.

"Apa yang menarik tentang dunia lain yang bahkan tak bisa kita lihat?" Draco terpaksa menanggapi perkataan Daphne seakan ia tertarik dengan buku mugglenya tersebut saat tak menemukan topik lain yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Daphne.

"Sesuatu yang tak bisa kita lihat bukan berarti tidak ada Draco. Ada banyak teori tentang dunia parallel ini. Dunia parallel tidak bisa kita lihat karena dia berada diluar horizon kita, kau tahu jika sesuatu berada diluar jarak pandang maka ia takkan bisa kau lihat tapi bukan berarti tidak ada disana" seperti yang Draco duga, Daphne sepenuhnya teralih.

" _Absurd_ Daph, terlalu lemah" suara Draco terdengar sangsi.

"Kau tau, alam semesta ini tak terhingga luasnya. Dan mungkin saja, disaat yang sama di alam semesta ini ada jutaan galaksi seperti milik kita dimana terdapat planet-planet dan bumi yang sama, dengan orang-orang yang sama namun dalam versi yang berbeda. Kita bukan tidak bisa melihatnya Draco, hanya saja belum. Kau tau, muggle pernah terbang kebulan. Ini mirip seperti itu, saat mereka bisa menemukan sesuatu yang mampu menemukan keberadaan dunia parallel ini, saat itulah dunia tersebut masuk dalam jarak pandang" jelas Daphne.

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang muggle lakukan, Daphne. Jika benar seperti yang kau katakan, dan galaksi lain yang jutaan banyaknya akan ada dunia-dunia lain dengan aku-aku yang lain dan itu tak terhingga jumlahnya"

"Tepat! Kau mulai mengerti maksudku Draco. Tapi tidak semua, mungkin hanya beberapa yang sama. Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi" Daphne menepuk kedua tangannya saat Draco mulai paham apa yang ia coba jelaskan.

"Tapi tetap saja, semua ini absurd. Ini hanya tentang teori dan teori tanpa bukti yang jelas. Dan selama mereka masih belum bisa membuktikan dunia itu ada, itu masih omong kosong bagiku. Terlebih lagi, kita membahas teori muggle disini" Draco setengah tak percaya dia bergabung dengan suatu diskusi mengenai teori muggle dengan Daphne.

"Sudah kuduga kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulutmu, muggle punya hal yang disebut ilmu pengetahuan Draco Malfoy, dan itu hampir sama menakjubkannya dengan sihir bagiku. Tapi sudahlah, aku tak tertarik membahasnya denganmu. Mengenai dunia parallel, setelah sedikit riset , aku menemukan sesuatu. Apa kau pernah mendengar _Multiverse Stone_?" Daphne mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan sedikit berbisik, membuat Draco teringat cara orang-orang menyebutkan nama Voldemort saat Sang Penguasa Kegelapan itu masih hidup.

" _The Old Wanderer and Shadow Lady_? Kau membaca novel gila macam itu? Kupikir buku itu sudah dilarang kementrian" Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tak sengaja menemukannya di Perpustakaan Keluarga" Daphne mengangkat bahunya sekilas, menghindari pandangan menyelidik Draco yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kata 'tak sengaja' nya.

"Ah sudahlah, tak perlu sok jadi anak baik Draco. Kita sama-sama tau kau jauh lebih parah dariku" Daphne mencibir , lalu "Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Seorang penyihir gila yang menciptakan semacam benda sihir yang bisa membawanya kealam kematian untuk menemui pacarnya yang mati, dibuat dengan membunuh lusinan orang dan menghisap jiwa mereka sampai ke tetes terakhir inti sihir yang dimilikinya. Penyihir gila ini berusaha membawa pacarnya kembali ke dunia fana dan bukannya hidup kembali, malah berubah menjadi bayangan di kegelapan, dia lalu bunuh diri dan juga berubah menjadi bayangan. Hanya saduran dan pengembangan sedikit dari dongeng tiga bersaudara, tak lebih dari cerita plagiat yang dibuat seorang psikopat" Draco mengucapkannya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Well, bagaimana jika ini bukan seperti yang tertulis di dalam cerita, dan bagaimana jika cerita ini bukan hanya cerita?" suara Daphne terdengar begitu antusias.

"Kau mulai berkhayal lagi?" Draco menggunakan nada bosan seakan berharap diskusi absurd ini segera berakhir.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, bagaimana jika novel itu diangkat dari kisah nyata Draco? Alam kematian itu bukan benar-benar alam kematian, itu adalah dimensi lain. Ada alasannya batu itu disebut _Multiverse Stone_ kan?" Daphne masih bersikeras.

"Ada alasannya juga kenapa novel itu dilarang oleh Kementrian , Daph. Menghindari seseorang kehilangan akal sehat dan terperangkap dalam dunia khayalan sepertimu misalnya"

"Kau dan pikiran kolotmu itu membuatku muak, kau tahu?" sungut Daphne.

Draco terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan Daphne bersungut-sungut kesal tentang "kakek tua" dan "otak kuno" atau semacamnya.

"Kau dan imajinasi mu yang kelewat liar yang membuatku mulai khawatir, kau tahu?. Serius deh Daph, kau perlu memperbaharui referensi bacaanmu. Berhenti membaca sampah tak berguna macam itu"

Daphne baru akan menjawab perkataan Draco saat sebuh bunyi 'crack' keras terdengar disebelah kirinya. Winnie, peri rumah keluarga Malfoy muncul dan langsung membungkuk sangat dalam hingga kepalanya seperti akan mencium lantai.

"Maafkan Winnie Master Draco Malfoy Sir, Winnie tidak bermaksud mengganggu Master dengan Miss Greengrass. Winnie diperintahkan oleh Master Narcissa Malfoy untuk memberi tahu jika makan malam sudah siap"

"Baik Winnie terimakasih, beritahu Mother kami akan segera datang"

Peri rumah itupun menghilang setelah kembali membungkuk seperti saat ia baru saja datang.

 _Here we go._ Draco memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya seperti biasa sebelum melangkah ke ruang makan.

…

Penyihir muda itu memainkan gelas yang ia pegang, mengambil tempat duduk di sisi paling gelap ruangan dan mengacuhkan sepenuhnya kebisingan yang ada. Tempat itu hanya sebuah pub kecil di sudut Diagon Alley, bukan tempat favorit bagi seorang penyihir kaya raya sepertinya untuk menghabiskan malam. Hanya ada beberapa orang pengunjung yang menduduki kursi-kursi kayu buruk yang diletakkan bersama meja bundar yang tak kalah buruknya. Sebagian besar pengunjung pub itu adalah laki-laki, kebanyakan berperawakan kasar khas berandalan dan pemabuk. Keadaan itu sangat kontras dengan setelan Draco yang berkelas. Bar tender berwajah masam yang menyajikannya minuman melirik nyaris setiap menit, namun ia sama sekali tidak terganggu atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli sama sekali.

Pria tersebut kembali menenggak isi gelas yang berada di tangannya untuk kesekian kali. Beberapa botol wiski api akan membantu menenangkan otak yang kacau balau, seorang teman memberitahunya ini dan ia merasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Efek terbakar yang menyentuh lidah dan kerongkongannya bukan merupakan sensasi yang menyenangkan tapi Draco menyukainya, setidaknya mampu mengalihkan rasa sesak yang menekan dadanya.

Makan malam itu berlangsung lancar, sangat lancar. Mr. dan Mrs. Greengrass terlihat sangat terkesan padanya, dan seperti akan menikahkan putri mereka dengan Draco saat itu juga. Astoria terlihat menawan dengan gaun pesta berwarna coklat tanah berlengan terbuka, mata nya yang bulat seperti sepasang sapphire selalu mengerling padanya terpesona. Gadis itu luar biasa, bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk dijadikan istri. Putri dari keluarga darah murni yang terpandang, cerdas dan anggun. Astoria tanpa cela. Namun meski menyadari jika gadis itu nyaris sempurna, Draco menemukan dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik. Draco mencoba membayangkan dirinya dan Astoria menghabiskan hidup bersama, menikah, memiliki anak-anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru, hidup bahagia selamanya. _Well_ , klise memang tapi dia tak merasakan apa-apa, semuanya hampa. Ia sama sekali tak bersemangat dengan gambaran masa depan dengan Astoria.

Draco bahkan tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, apa yang salah dengannya? Pria macam apa dia sampai tak tertarik dengan gadis yang nyaris seperti malaikat itu. Draco pernah berkencan, tentu saja. Ya walaupun paling lama hanya satu , dua bulan atau sekedar _one night stand_. Tapi, berkencan dan menikah adalah dua hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Draco mendesah pelan, sepertinya mendesah sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan akhir-akhir ini. Dan lagi-lagi, bisul sialan yang terus saja berdenyut memperburuk segalanya.

Matanya terkunci pada sebuah kotak beludru yang berada diatas meja, sebuah cincin bermata merah keunguan berada didalamnya. Batu cantik tersebut mengkilap tertimpa cahaya redup yang berasal dari lilin penerangan. Ibunya baru saja menyerahkan 'warisan keluarga' yang berharga padanya, dan sebentar lagi akan melingkari jari manis Astoria. Draco mengeram, menangkup wajah dengan kedua belah tangannya frustasi. Tak ada yang mampu menolongnya dari situasi ini, dan itu membuatnya hampir gila.

"Hai cantik, sendirian? Boleh ku temani?"

Draco mendengar suara serak seorang pria dari arah belakangnya, tawa mengerikan pria itu membuatnya sedikit terganggu namun berusaha ia acuhkan sebisa mungkin.

"Enyah saja kau, bajingan" suara seorang wanita menjawab.

Draco langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Merlin, tak salah lagi itu memang dia. Wanita dengan rambut coklat madu itu duduk disebuah meja yang dipenuhi berbotol-botol minuman yang sebagian besar terlihat sudah kosong. Tampangnya kusut dan memerah, terlihat sudah sangat mabuk. Sialan, bisul Draco kembali berdenyut hebat.

"Jangan sok jual mahal sayang, bukankah terlalu dingin untuk minum sendirian?. Biarkan aku menghangatkan ranjangmu malam ini" pria itu kembali tertawa menyebalkan, matanya memperhatikan Hermione dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala lalu berhenti didadanya dan menjilat bibir.

Draco merasakan sesuatu memanas tepat didada, tangannya mencengkram ujung tongkat erat. Pria itu terus mendesak Hermione dengan kata-kata kotor dan menjijikan. Hermione mencoba membela diri, mengeluarkan setiap kata umpatan yang bisa diingat otaknya yang sudah dikuasai alkohol.

"Pergi ke neraka kau keparat, tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucap Hermione acuh tak acuh lalu kembali menenggak isi gelasnya.

Pria berandalan itu tidak berhenti, sekarang malah mulai berani mencolek-colek. Hermione menepis kasar tangan dengan kuku-kuku kotor yang menyentuh dagunya, membuat pria itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

"Dasar wanita jalang, kau mau bermain-main denganku?" pria itu mencengkram lengan Hermione kasar, membuat gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya. Hermione meronta, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri. Namun pria itu jauh lebih kuat. Hermione mengernyit jijik saat merasakan nafas berbau selokan menerpa wajah, dan tangan-tangan kotor menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Dalam kesadaran yang tak seberapa, Hermione menunggu kemungkinan terburuk. Namun kemungkinan terburuk itu tak pernah datang karena bajingan yang beberapa detik lalu mencengkram lengannya sudah tersungkur di lantai. Beberapa pengunjung tertarik dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi, namun tak ada yang berniat ikut campur.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya, keparat"

Draco Malfoy berdiri didepan Hermione, melindungi tubuh gadis itu dibalik punggungnya. Tongkat sihir miliknya teracung tepat kearah berandalan yang baru saja menerima manteranya. Pria itu berdiri meringis sambil memegang pinggang, sepertinya ada satu atau dua tulang yang patah disana. Tangannya sudah menggengam tongkat defensif.

"Bajingan! Kau pikir siapa kau berani-beraninya mengganggu urusanku?"

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku, sebaiknya kau angkat kaki sialanmu dari sini sebelum kubuat kau tidak pernah berjalan lagi seumur hidupmu"

Jika pencahayaan cukup terang saat ini, pria itu mungkin bisa menemukan raut murka diwajah Draco. Kata-katanya barusan bukan ancaman, dia benar-benar siap membunuh saat itu juga. Pria itu bergeming, sepertinya menimbang-nimbang.

"Urusan kita belum selesai" ucap pria pria itu sebelum meludah lalu meninggalkan Draco dan segera menuju pintu keluar.

"Kemana otakmu sih, Granger? Kau mau cari mati minum ditempat seperti ini sendirian?" Draco langsung menyemprot Hermione yang sudah mulai menuangkan minuman lagi.

"Ssst, kau berisik sekali Malfoy" ia menenggak minumannya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kurasa tempat ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk seorang Malfoy yang agung"

"Cih" Draco mendesis "Bagaimana dengan "terimakasih" dulu Granger? aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidupmu"

"Aku tak memintamu membantuku, sebenarnya aku bisa mengurus urusanku sendiri"

"Oh ya? Jika tidak ada aku mungkin kau sudah berakhir di halaman depan _Dhaily Propet_ besok pagi. "Pahlawan Dunia Sihir, Penerima Orde of Merlin Tingkat Satu, Hermione Granger ditemukan tewas menggenaskan setelah diperkosa dengan brutal oleh seorang berandalan". Itu _headline_ yang cukup keren kan?" ucap Draco sarkastik dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hermione

"Mulai suka nongkrong dengan Darah Lumpur , Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione, pertama kalinya memandang kearah pria yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Bukan kebiasaanku memang, tapi aku tak punya pilihan yang lebih baik sekarang kan?"

"Menurutku dibanding berandalan tadi kau jauh lebih berbahaya" Hermione kembali menenggak isi gelasnya.

"Bukankah kau suka dengan yang berbahaya-berbahaya?" sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah Draco.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah? Membutuhkan aku untuk mengisi ranjangmu? Kekurangan pelacur belakangan ini ya Malfoy, sampai-sampai menggoda darah lumpur sepertiku"

Draco tersentak "Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau inginkan, Granger"

Hermione tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk menenggak fire wiskey digelasnya. Draco memperhatikan gadis itu beberapa saat, menyandarkan punggung dan menyilangkan lengan. Disana, bisulnya duduk dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Bisul yang sudah menyiksanya berbulan-bulan belakangan.

"Kau akan pingsan jika terus minum seperti itu"

Hermione tidak mendengarkan, seakan pria berambut pirang platina itu tidak ada disana.

"Kenapa? Menemukan Weasley meniduri wanita lain dibelakang punggungmu lagi, Granger?"

Mata hazel itu melebar, gelas yang sudah hampir menyentuh bibir terbanting kembali kemeja. Telak, Draco mengenainya tepat disasaran. Wanita itu menyisir anak rambut yang keluar dari kunciran ekor kudanya kebalik telinga dan memaku pandangan tepat kemata kelabu Draco.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu, Malfoy. Jauh-jauh dari urusanku" ucap Hermione dari sela-sela giginya.

"Aku benar , Granger? Keparat tolol itu lumayan juga ya"

Draco tidak dapat menahan dirinya, melihat kilat terluka dimata hazel itu membuat dadanya terbakar. Weasley keparat, Draco merasa seperti ingin melumat pria itu hidup-hidup sekarang.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, Malfoy"

"Kau cukup bodoh untuk masih membela keparat macam dia" Draco mengumam lirih.

Hermione kembali tidak menjawab. Matanya berhenti menantang sepasang kelabu milik Draco. Pria itu benar lagi. Hermione seperti akan menangis, tapi mati-matian menahannya. Tak kan pernah ada keadaan dimana dia menunjukan air matanya didepan seorang Draco Malfoy, tidak lagi. Sesuatu yang berat seperti akan mendesak keluar dari tenggorokan Hermione. Demi menjaga benda itu agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh ia mulai menenggak minuman didepannya tergesa-gesa langsung dari botolnya, tak repot lagi menggunakan gelas.

Draco merasakan keinginan untuk menghentikan kegilaan Hermione, tapi berusaha keras menahannya. Dadanya kembali terbakar saat merasakan betapa terlukanya gadis itu, rasa sakit yang terlihat jelas di kilat matanya menusuk Draco tepat didada. Bisul itu sudah pecah sekarang, meninggalkan luka yang bernanah.

Draco pernah melihat sepasang hazel itu luruh oleh air mata, ia bahkan masih mengingat jelas hari itu. Selasa minggu kedua bulan Juni, mendung menggantung di udara. Meninggalkan udara lembab yang membuat jengah. Draco sedang membereskan berkas-berkas tentang kasus pelanggaran hukum sihir di kantornya, bertanya-tanya dengan sumpah serapah dimana rekan kerja yang seharusnya melakukan hal ini bersamanya. Tiba-tiba saja kepala coklat itu muncul tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan, Draco yang sudah siap memuntahkan kekesalan refleks kembali menelan makian yang sudah diujung lidah ketika melihat wajah tirus itu basah oleh air mata. Hari itu, Draco Malfoy meminjamkan bahunya kepada seorang Hermione Granger. Dan hari itu juga Draco Malfoy tanpa sadar menerima rasa sakit gadis itu menjadi rasa sakitnya. Bisul itu mulai tumbuh tanpa kendali.

.

Hermione Granger sudah benar-benar kerasukan setan, boto-botol fire wiskey didepannya sudah terhitung menjadi doble digit. Bayangkan, tiga belas botol dihabiskannya sendirian. Benar-benar keberuntungan gadis ini belum pingsan, walau kesadaran sudah tak lagi mengisi pikirannya. Hermione meracau tak jelas dan sudah mulai berbicara pada botolnya yang ke tiga belas saat Draco dengan paksa merenggutnya.

"Kembalikan, kau pirang albino sialan. Botolku , sinii" Hermione mencoba meraih botol yang berada di tangan Draco.

Pria itu berdecak kesal, menjauhkan botol alkohol itu dari jangkauan Hermione. Bukan hal sulit, mengingat untuk menemukan keberadaan botol itu dengan benar saja dia sudah tidak sanggup.

"Ini sudah cukup, Granger. Kau terlalu mabuk"

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya melarangku? Mentang-mentang aku pernah menangis di pundakmu kau jadi tidak tau diri macam ini hah? Kau bajingan jahat! Aku benci kau, aku benci Draco Malfoy!" Hermione meracau sambil terus berusaha meraih botol di tangan Draco.

Draco tidak menggubris racauan Hermione, meletakkan botol ditangannya lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang"

"Aku tidak mau pulang" Hermione yang tidak mampu berdiri dengan benar di kedua kakinya membuat tubuhnya bersandar ketat ke tubuh Draco.

"Jangan bercanda. Sebutkan dimana rumahmu, atau apa kau bisa ber-apparate—ah lupakan saja. Sebutkan alamatmu, Granger" Draco mendekat ke perapian di sudut ruangan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang , sialan. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku" Hermione berusaha melepaskan diri dari Draco, namun baru beberapa langkah dia sudah nyaris ambruk. Beruntung sebelum hidungnya mencium lantai, Draco sudah menangkap gadis itu di kedua lengannya.

"Berhenti bermain-main. Apa kau ingin aku panggil temanmu? Potter? Atau errr-Weasley?" Draco mengucapkan nama terakhir dengan mengeram.

"Tidak aku mohon jangan mereka, aku tidak mau bertemu mereka" Hermione memohon, hampir seperti menangis "Aku mohon"

Draco terdiam , otaknya berpikir mencari jalan keluar. Melihat Hermione yang memohon sebegitunya membuat Draco tak tega, dan akhirnya

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari tempat ini dulu"

* * *

 **a/n Kepanjangan gak sih? *-*. Karena saking semangatnya aku jadi nulis segini panjang, aku harap gak ngebosenin. Berhubung mau lebaran, aku ucapin minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir batin. Anggap aja ini parsel lebaran haha . Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya *crossfinger*. Hope to meet you soon, babay!**

 **P.S :**

 **Multiverse atau Multi-Universe maksudnya adalah semesta banyak, makanya Daphne bilang "ada alasannya dinamain gitu kan?" :D**

 **Please let me know how do you think. Mind to click that review button, please? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MULTIVERSE LOVE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By : arelaiphy**

 **a/n : Aku tau kalian gak mau repot membaca cuap-cuap gak penting ini. So, selamat membaca ma lovely readers :)**

 **warning : a pretty long chap!**

 **Disclaimer : Our lovely author JK. Rowling**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Apakah itu menakutimu? Mengetahui aku bisa membacamu seperti buku yang terbuka?**

 **Sejujurnya? Ya**

* * *

Draco suka melakukan kegilaan karena itu membuatnya merasa keren, namun yang ia lakukan saat ini sepertinya tidak termasuk sebuah kegilaan. Memapah seorang gadis sepanjang jalan kosong di _Diagon Alley_ di tengah malam buta memang tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali. Hermione sudah tidak memiliki kontrol pada anggota tubuhnya, memaksa Draco untuk menyeretnya perlahan. Cahaya remang yang berasal dari etalase toko di kiri-kiri dan kanan mereka membuat tubuh kedua orang itu tertutup bayangan. Draco sedikit merasa lega karena keadaan itu, mengurangi kemungkinan seseorang akan mengenali mereka. Yah, kalaupun memang ada 'seseorang' yang mau berkeliaran di malam buta seperti sekarang.

"Berhenti bergerak-gerak dan tutup mulutmu" bisik Draco berusaha menggunakan suaranya seminimal mungkin, kepayahan menyeret Hermione yang terus bergerak-gerak dan memepetnya kesisi jalan.

"Jangan perintah-perintah aku, Malfoy" sebuah cengukan, "kau yang tutup mulut" Hermione kembali meracau.

"Bersikap baiklah Granger, atau kutinggalkan kau disini" Draco mencoba mengancam.

Gadis itu tetap saja melakukan apa yang ia perbuat sebelumnya, tak sedikitpun mengindahkan perkataan Draco. Draco mendesah frustasi, merasa apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya takkan memberi efek yang berarti ia memilih menggumamkan mantera _mufliato_ sehingga suara berisik Hermione teredam.

Draco menyeret Hermione tak tentu arah, hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk menyusuri jalan batu yang sudah mulai membeku di awal musim dingin. Dia membuat beberapa rencana didalam otaknya tentang kemana ia akan membawa gadis mabuk ini. Manor merupakan ide yang buruk, ibunya akan terkena stroke ringan jika melihatnya membawa seorang gadis yang sedang mabuk pulang. Draco memikirkan tempat beberapa orang teman yang tidak akan merecokinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan jika meminjam tempat mereka untuk malam ini. Draco mendapatkan daftar dalam otaknya dan daftar itu menunjukan angka nol, nihil. Dia tak punya teman yang begitu pintar menutup mulut.

Penginapan, Draco teringat _Leaky Cauldron_ yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dia biasa menggunakan tempat itu untuk menghabiskan malam dengan gadis-gadis , apalagi dimalam yang dingin seperti ini ranjang hangat _Leaky Cauldron_ terlihat begitu menggoda. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri pada gagasan yang baru saja melintas diotaknya. Sekali lagi Draco menolak ide itu, datang ke penginapan dengan gadis-gadis lain merupakan hal yang biasa tapi dengan seorang Hermione Granger? _Well_ , itu agak ekstrim.

Draco menghentikan monolognya ketika menyadari keadaan disekitar menjadi terlalu gelap, tak ada cahaya dari manapun. Bulan pucat yang menggantung di langit yang berwarna nila pekat diatas mereka bahkan tidak mampu menyusupkan cahayanya ke tempat itu. Draco merasakan perasaan terancam yang tiba-tiba, ia mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Hermione dan menariknya mendekat. Tak ada suara, bahkan Hermione yang semenit lalu masih meracau tentang 'penghianat' dan 'wanita jalang' sudah benar-benar diam.

Draco menarik tongkat dari balik jubahnya, mengacungkannya defensif dan menggumamkan _lumos._ Cahaya yang lamat-lamat muncul dari ujung tongkat Draco menerangi sebagian kecil tempat ia berdiri. Beberapa saat kemudian Draco mengenali tempat itu, sepertinya ia telah berjalan kearah yang salah. Toko dengan jendela berkerak karena debu yang tertimbun bertahun-tahun di kiri kanannya terdapat di jalan kecil menuju _Knokturn Alley_ , Draco ingat dulu ia sering melewati jalanan ini bersama Ayahnya.

Draco baru akan memutar tubuh untuk kembali arah yang berlawanan ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya hijau melesat nyaris mengenainya. Draco refleks menarik tubuhnya dan Hermione ke arah etalase toko dan segera menggumamkan _Nox_ , cahaya putih dari ujung tongkatnya langsung padam

"Idiot! Jangan membunuhnya dulu kau bajingan bau tak berotak!"

Draco mendengar suara serak seseorang entah dimana, kegelapan membuatnya kehilangan orientasi. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri, lalu menilai keadaan disekitarnya. Beberapa derap langkah sepatu terdengar dari sebelah kanannya, enam? Tidak sepertinya lebih. Mantera _mufliato_ yang masih terpasang sepertinya sangat membantu mereka untuk tidak terdeteksi. Kegelapan makin menghitam, tak seorangpun yang berniat untuk menepisnya.

"Keluarlah Tuan Kaya Raya, kami hanya ingin sedikit berbincang" ucap seseorang diantara mereka, lalu terkekeh menyeramkan.

Draco membeku di tempat berusaha berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukan, Hermione mengkerut disisinya. Bajingan-bajingan ini terdengar tidak sedang bermain-main, mengingat mereka langsung memilih _Avada Kedavra_ sebagai mantera pertama untuk menyerangnya. Namun mengingat apa yang ia dengar sepertinya mereka tidak berniat membunuhnya seketika. Draco tak punya pilihan lain selain menajamkan pendengarannya berharap dapat menemukan dengan pasti dimana keberadaan orang-orang yang menyerangnya.

"Ingin bermain petak umpet Tuan? Keluarlah, jangan menjadi pengecut. Kita punya beberapa urusan yang belum selesai" seseorang kembali bersuara. Draco merasakan jaraknya dengan orang-orang itu semakin menyempit, suaranya terdengar lebih jelas.

"Mma-malfoy" cicit Hermione, sepertinya keadaan yang tiba-tiba mencekam mengembalikan sedikit kesadarannya.

"Diam, jangan bersuara" jawab Draco dalam bisikan "Jangan lakukan apapun, jangan coba-coba pegang tongkatmu, kau masih mabuk" tambah Draco saat merasakan Hermione menelusupkan tangannya kebalik jubah.

Hermione menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memilih mencengkram jubah Draco. Tindakan Hermione yang dengan mudah menurutinya membuat Draco sedikit kaget, namun ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Suara-suara disekitar Draco mulai terdengar, sepertinya orang-orang itu terlihat gusar karena kediamannya.

Langkah-langkah kaki mulai bergerak perlahan, Draco merasakan mereka mendekatinya. Apa bajingan-bajingan ini sudah mengetahui tempatnya berada? Draco merutuk dalam hati. Dia takkan selamat jika hanya berdiri disana, Draco mengetahui itu. Ia harus tau dimana musuhnya berada sehingga serangannya tidak menjadi sia-sia. Draco kemudian menggunakan mantera ilusi untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dan Hermione dengan mengetukkan tongkatnya kepuncak kepala. Sesuatu yang dingin mengalir menuruni tubuh Draco dan dalam beberapa saat ia yakin mereka sudah menjadi tak terlihat.

Setelah merasakan sensani dingin yang dihasilkan mantera ilusi menghilang Draco kemudian mengacungkan tongkatnya keudara lalu menggumamkan _Periculum,_ seketika sebuah percikan cahaya merah keluar dari ujung tongkat Draco. Cahaya merah yang muncul keudara menerangi tempat itu dalam beberapa detik lalu kembali menjadi gelap, namun cukup bagi Draco untuk mengetahui keberadaan musuhnya. Empat dikanan dan lima dikiri, semua pria. Tanpa menunggu bahkan sedetikpun Draco melemparkan mantera ke arah mereka, berharap tidak meleset. Beberapa teriakan kesakitan terdengar, membuat Draco menyeringai menang.

Seketika tempat itu menjadi arena duel dengan kilat-kilat cahaya terlempar kesana-kemari. Keberadaan Draco yang masih ditutupi mantera ilusi membuat penyerangnya melempar mantera dengan membabi-buta. Hermione mencengkram jubah Draco semakin erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Draco. Ia sangat ingin membantu, harga dirinya memberontak untuk diam dan membiarkan Malfoy menyelamatkannya. Namun pandangan yang masih berkunang-kunang dan kakinya yang tidak mampu berdiri dengan benar memaksanya untuk menelan bulat-bulat harga diri. Jangankan untuk bertarung, menentukan yang mana lawan yang mana tiang saja otaknya sudah bingung.

Draco berlari menjauh, kearah yang ia harap merupakan arah yang benar. Tiba-tiba suasana yang gelap menjadi terang benderang, cahaya putih keluar dari tongkat para penyerangnya. Draco menghentikan langkah sejenak, matanya dibutakan oleh perubahan penerangan yang tiba-tiba. Saat masih berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatan, tiba-tiba Draco merasakan sensasi aneh menjalari punggungnya lalu tangannya yang tidak terlihat perlahan-lahan memunculkan bentuk aslinya. Dan seketika, semua kembali gelap.

..

 **Interlude**

" _Panglima" suara gadis itu menyayat perasaan. Gadis itu berlari menjauhi sesuatu, tangan dan kakinya penuh dengan memar-memar keunguan. Tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tidak tampak, memandang meminta tolong dengan penuh keputus asaan._

 _Draco merasakan desakan yang sangat kuat untuk meraih tangan itu, menggenggamnya dan menghancurkan apapun yang menyebabkan gadis itu berlari begitu ketakutan. Draco? Apakah ia benar Draco? Nama itu terasa asing. Gadis itu terus memohon, mata coklat hazelnya berlinang oleh air mata._

….

Draco merintih samar, merasakan nyeri menghentak-hentak dikepalanya. Tubuhnya juga merasakan nyeri yang hampir sama, hanya sedikit lebih menyakitkan. Draco membuka matanya perlahan dan disambut oleh langit-langit rendah dan berlumut. Matanya bergerak awas memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, mendapati dirinya berbaring disebuah ruangan lembab dan memiliki bau seperti selokan. Ada sebuah lentera seukuran _quafle_ tergantung di sudut ruangan, memberikan penerangan seadanya bagi ruangan kecil itu.

Draco memutar kembali kejadian yang belum lama terjadi dikepalanya, dia baru saja diserang, dan dia bersama—matanya langsung menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan ketika nama itu menjerit di ingatannya. Draco menghembuskan nafas lega ketika menemukan gadis itu disana, terbaring di sudut yang lain. Ia mendekati gadis itu, memperhatikan raut wajah yang terlihat damai. Menatapi wajah tirus yang terlelap itu, ikatan ekor kuda di rambut coklat madu Hermione sudah menjadi acak-acakan. Draco ragu-ragu menggerakan tangannya menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah Hermione, menyampirkannya dibalik telinga. Ada sesuatu yang sejuk mengalir didada Draco, memberikannya sensasi yang menyenangkan. Rasanya ia mampu terjaga sepanjang malam menatap wajah Hermione yang terlelap.

Draco merasakan tubuh yang terbaring itu bergerak, kerutan yang muncul di kening Hermione melenyapkan kedamaian yang sebelumnya terpatri disana. Hermione ditarik keluar dari ketidak sadarannya, kegelapan perlahan berganti dengan cahaya remang-remang. Ia meringis merasakan pening di pelipisnya, tangannya refleks menyentuh bagian yang sakit. Hermione mulai menyadari keadaan sekitar, menemukan sebuah wajah pucat menatapinya dari atas. Malfoy, satu nama itu memekik dalam ingatannya dan memicu ingatan-ingatan lain yang muncul seperti air bah.

"Kau oke?" Tanya Malfoy

Hermione tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjawab, namun sesuatu dari mata pria itu memaksanya untuk mengangguk samar. Ia memutar matanya menyusuri ruangan, aura menyeramkan yang menguar disekitarnya memberi tahu Hermione jika dia tidak sedang berada dalam situasi yang baik. Matanya kemudian kembali menemukan mata Draco, sekilas ia seperti melihat kilat yang berbeda di manik kelabu itu namun langsung menghilang secepat ia muncul. Hanya ada raut _stoic_ seperti biasa disana.

"Kita terperangkap disini" itu bukan pertanyaan. Hermione merasakan keinginan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan lembab itu, rasa terperangkap dirasakan seluruh inderanya. Ia mencoba meraih kebalik jubah dimana tongkatnya seharusnya berada.

"Sepertinya mereka mengambil tongkat kita" Draco berkata sebelum Hermione sempat menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Perampok? Aku tidak bisa menemukan dompetku, dan jam tanganku sudah lenyap" Draco mengatakannya dengan nada tenang yang sulit dipercaya.

Hermione memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, _clutch_ yang tadi masih ia pegang sekarang juga tidak ada dimanapun. Ia mendesah, nasib buruk selalu menaunginya kemanapun ia pergi. Hermione merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Draco, karena bagaimanapun juga ialah yang menyeret pria itu sampai berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang. Merasa bersalah kepada seorang Draco Malfoy? Hermione menggigit bibirnya memikirkan gagasan itu, namun ia tidak menyangkalnya. Banyak yang berubah antara dia dan Malfoy, dan perubahan itu sedikit menakuti Hermione.

"Mabukmu sudah hilang?"

Hermione mengerjap beberapa kali, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh melihat Draco menunjukan perhatian yang tidak biasa padanya.

"Yeah, aku oke" Hermione berbohong. Kepalanya masih pusing dan perutnya seperti akan memuntahkan isinya saat ini juga.

"Baguslah"

Kemudian hening yang menjengahkan beberapa saat.

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluar"

Draco memecah keheningan itu dan berdiri mengitari ruangan. Tak perlu waktu banyak untuk mengitari ruangan sempit itu, lebarnya saja hanya sekitar tiga langkah besar Draco. Tidak ada apa-apa disana kecuali sebuah pintu setinggi orang dewasa dengan beberapa jeruji besi yang memungkinkan seseorang untuk melihat keruangan dibaliknya, dan itu terkunci. Penjara, Draco menamai sendiri tempat itu. Orang-orang yang menyerangnya sepertinya bukan hanya pencuri biasa yang menginginkan barang-barangnya. Pasti ada alasan kenapa mereka dikurung disini.

Tidak ada jalan keluar lain selain pintu yang terkunci, setidaknya tidak ada jika tanpa tongkat. Draco kembali memutar otak, pasti ada yang bisa ia lakukan, dia selalu menemukan solusi untuk setiap masalah. Ruangan dibalik pintu itu sama gelapnya dengan tempat dia berada, ada sebuah meja dan kursi kayu di tengah ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Tak ada jalan keluar?" Hermione bertanya, memperhatikan Draco yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Aku akan menemukannya" Draco menolak untuk bersikap pesimis.

"Bagaimana dengan, "Kita akan menemukannya"?"

Draco terkesiap dengan kata 'kita' yang digunakan Hermione, merasa kata itu tidak digunakan dengan tepat.

"Duduklah disini, kita pikirkan bersama" Hermione menawarkan lantai lembab disampingnya.

Draco memperhatikan tempat itu dan Hermione bergantian. Otaknya menolak dengan tegas, dia dan Hermione bukan dua orang yang bisa duduk dan berbicara dengan menggunakan kata 'kita'. Namun kakinya menghianatinya, dia sudah duduk disebelah Hermione.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa dibalik pintu itu?" Hermione bertanya

Draco menggeleng, "Sepertinya tempat ini ruangan bawah tanah" tambahnya.

Hermione mengangguk, merasakan panas tubuh Draco disampingnya. Jubah pria itu nyaris sama lembabnya dengan dirinya, rambut pirang platinanya yang selalu tertata rapi tampak berantakan saat itu. Hermione merasakan keinginan yang aneh untuk menyentuh surai platina itu, merasakan kelembutannya di jemarinya. Matanya berhenti di bahu Draco, terlihat sangat nyaman dan aman.

"Terpesona denganku, Granger?" suara mencemooh itu menginterupsi Hermione.

Sial. Hermione mengutuk.

"Tidak pernah melihat Weasley semenawan ini?" dia menyebut nama Weasley dengan nada "ada-kotoran-disepatuku".

Hermione menarik nafas jengah, menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Draco baru saja menyentuh puncak lukanya. Seperti kebiasaan, Hermione menyentuh dada kirinya dimana jantungnya berada. Mendengar nama Ron memberinya sensasi menyakitkan seperti tertusuk. Pria yang membuatnya memilih menenggelamkan diri didalam berbotol-botol minuman beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hermione mencintai Ron, tentu saja. Ron merupakan cinta pertamanya dan ia berharap untuk menjadikan pria itu sebagai yang terakhir, yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya. Hermione banyak memikirkan masa depan bersama Ron, dan jiwanya meletup-letup karena bahagia. Tapi Ron akan tetap menjadi Ron, sekuat apapun Hermione mencoba merubahnya.

Ron tidak setia. Hermione sudah mengetahui ini dari semenjak mereka mulai berpacaran di tahun ke tujuh mereka di _Hogwarts_. Ron selalu menemukan cara untuk menghianati Hermione, dan Hermione dengan pikiran 'Suatu saat Ron akan berubah' selalu memaafkannya. Ron sahabat yang baik, sahabat terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Namun kekasih? Hermione tidak berpikir hal yang sama. Selalu ada pertengkaran setiap kali Ron menghianatinya, namun hanya dengan sedikit permintaan maaf dan rayuan-rayuan manis semua kembali seperti semula. Hermione merasa bodoh, seorang penyihir paling bersinar dimasanya bahkan mampu dibodohi oleh sesuatu yang ia sebut cinta. Tapi ia tak berdaya, terlalu banyak orang yang berharap atas hubungan mereka.

Semua penghianatan Ron selalu mudah ia maafkan, sampai suatu hari naas itu. Hari dimana ia menangis tersedu-sedu disepanjang jalan dari flatnya, hari dimana ia berakhir meratap di bahu seorang Draco Malfoy. Hermione mendapati Ron sedang meniduri Katie Bell, teman sekamarnya sejak pertama kali menyewa flat itu. Hermione sudah menganggap Katie seperti saudara perempuan yang tidak pernah ia miliki, figure kakak perempuan yang selalu ia inginkan. Tak ada yang tak ia ceritakan pada Katie, gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu sudah seperti buku harian bagi Hermione tempat ia mencurahkan apa yang ia alami sepanjang hari. Termasuk semua tentang Ron.

Hermione bahkan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika mendapati kedua orang itu saling menindih diatas ranjangnya. Ia hanya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, mengacuhkan sepenuhnya teriakan Ron yang memanggilnya, mengacuhkan teriakan terkejut Katie. Ia hanya berlari kemana kaki membawanya, dan tanpa benar-benar ia sadari bahu Draco Malfoy lah yang menjadi tempatnya menyusut tangis kala itu.

Bukan penghianatan Ron yang menyakiti Hermione sampai sedalam itu, tapi pikiran tentang Katie. Ron baru saja merebut Katie dari sisinya. Hermione benar-benar kehilangan Katie, gadis itu sudah meninggalkan flat dan lemarinya sudah kosong saat Hermione kembali. Katie bersikap seperti tak pernah mengenal Hermione setelah kejadian hari itu, menolak memandangi matanya setiap kali mereka berpapasan di koridor ataupun di lift saat pergi bekerja. Ron kembali memohon maaf padanya, menumpahkan setiap kesalahan pada Katie seperti yang ia selalu lakukan. Butuh waktu yang lebih banyak bagi Hermione untuk memaafkan Ron saat itu, namun pada akhirnya kata maaf itu kembali didapatkan Ron. Semua baik-baik saja, sampai ketika Hermione menemukan kedua sejoli itu di kantor Ron, sedang berciuman. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Hermione memilih mendatangi pub kecil buruk itu dan berakhir disini. Hermione menghela nafas panjang.

"Berhenti terlihat sekarat seperti itu" Draco menginterupsi lamunan Hermione.

Hermione terkaget, terbangun dari lamunannya dan mengerjap ke arah Draco. "Apa?" tanyanya, terlihat sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Draco ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Berhenti membuat ekspresi seakan-akan kau akan mati dalam waktu dekat" ulang Draco.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" suara Hermione bergetar, kentara sekali berbohong.

Draco mendecak, "Kau pembohong yang buruk"

"Tidak usah sok tau dengan apa yang kurasakan , Malfoy" dengus Hermione.

"Apa itu menakutimu? Mengetahui aku bisa membacamu seperti buku yang terbuka?" balas Draco , matanya mencari mata Hermione.

Gadis itu terdiam, menjauhi pandangan dari sepasang kelabu itu. Sejujurnya, iya. Draco sudah sangat menakutinya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai aku" lagi-lagi kebohongan.

"Cih" Draco tersenyum sinis, "Kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang kuketahui"

"Banyak mulut, Malfoy"

"Jangan menantangku, Granger"

"Coba saja"

"Kau tidak mencintai Weasley"

Kata-kata itu menampar Hermione telak. Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, terlalu terkejut dengan peryataan Draco yang tiba-tiba. Dia tidak mencintai Ron? lelucon macam apa yang coba dimainkan pirang sialan ini.

"Tidak, kau salah. Aku mencintai Ron" Hermione menemukan suaranya tidak semantap yang ia inginkan.

"Kau _dulu_ mencintainya. Sekarang kau hanya berusaha menjaga perasaan semua orang" Draco mengucapkannya dengan acuh tak acuh, seakan itu adalah pengetahuan umum yang diketahui banyak orang.

Hermione terhenyak dengan kata bentuk lampau yang dipakai Draco. Dia _dulu_ mencintai Ron? Tidak, dia selalu mencintai Ron. Namun tanpa sadar, batin Hermione mempertanyakan kebenaran kata-kata itu. Apakah ia benar-benar masih mencintai Ron? Apakah alasannya bertahan selama ini benar-benar karena cinta? Apakah yang dikatakan makhluk pucat disampingnya ini adalah kebenaran?. Hermione menepis pikiran yang tiba-tiba merasukinya, menolak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Kreatif sekali , Malfoy. Aku tak tau kau pintar dalam mengarang" kata Hermione kemudian, mencoba mempertahankan nada mencemooh dari suaranya.

Draco tertawa pelan, matanya kembali awas memperhatikan manik hazel milik Hermione. Kelabunya memaku pandangan disana, mencoba menyelami setiap perasaan yang gadis itu coba sangkal. Ia tahu, entah kenapa, ia hanya tahu.

"Teruslah menyangkal, berharap kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari sana"

"Aku tidak menyangkal. Kebenarannya adalah aku mencintai Ron"

"Kebohongan yang kau ucapkan berulang-ulang akan terasa seperti kebenaran, Granger" nada Draco terdengar kasual, namun menyayat-nyayat Hermione disetiap katanya.

"Jika kau berpikir itu menggangguku, jangan berharap banyak" dengus Hermione, mencoba tenang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terkonfrontasi oleh pria licik itu.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Jika kata-kata tidak membantu. _Well_ , aku punya metode lain" sebuah senyum miring terbentuk di sudut bibir Draco.

Senyum yang ditunjukan Draco memberikan Hermione perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba. Beberapa saat kemudian, perasaan tidak enak itu menjelma menjadi lebih nyata. Malfoy itu telah menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan dan mendesakan mulutnya kebibir gadis itu. Hermione merasakan desakan benda empuk itu di kedua belah bibirnya,matanya melebar. Antara sadar dan tidak, Hermione berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Draco yang sudah memepetnya ke dinding namun kekuatan lelaki itu jauh lebih besar. Jantung Hermione berdegup sangat cepat, perasaan asing menjalari tubuhnya senti per senti menciptakan gelenyar-gelenyar seperti letupan kembang api di otaknya.

Hermione masih berusaha berontak, memukul, melepaskan cengkraman Malfoy di kedua pipinya. Kedua mata pria itu tertutup, dan mata Hermione sendiri sudah basah oleh air mata. Perlahan kelopak pucat yang tertutup itu membuka, menampilkan dua manik kelabu yang berkilau. Hermione terpaku, tubuhnya berhenti memberontak. Kilat yang dipancarkan kelabu itu memaksanya untuk diam, menikmati setiap detik yang bergulir. Hermione membiarkan Draco menguasai bibirnya, tidak memberontak namun juga tidak membalas. Ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam, ketukan lidah Malfoy di belahan bibirnya meminta izin untuk akses yang lebih jauh diterima Hermione tanpa perlawanan.

Dirinya masih membiarkan Malfoy melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, menunggu apa yang pria itu coba buktikan. Hermione kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba memahami apa yang hatinya coba sampaikan, mencoba berbicara dengan dirinya. Ciuman itu bergulir dengan sendirinya, manis dan lembut tanpa tergesa-gesa. Perlahan tangan Hermione yang menggantung dikedua sisi tubuhnya terangkat melingkari leher Draco. Tubuhnya menginginkan ini, jiwanya merasakan kenyamanan dengan keberadaan bibir yang mendesak miliknya. Hermionepun membalas ciuman itu, ia merasakan bibir Draco diam beberapa saat namun segera melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

Paru-paru yang menjerit meminta suplai oksigen memaksa kedua bibir itu memisahkan diri. Deru nafas yang menyesak satu sama lain menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Hermione merasakan panas menjalari kedua pipinya dan berpusat menuju bibirnya, merasakan kehilangan saat tidak lagi merasakan sesuatu yang sebelumnya mendesak disana. Tiba-tiba jubah lembabnya yang sebelumnya membeku terasa gerah.

"Cukup menjelaskan?" ucap Draco setelah beberapa saat.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia mencoba menata perasaannya yang sedang kacau balau, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Cukup menjelaskan? Apakah ia harus memberikan jawaban 'ya' atas pertanyaan itu Hermione tidak tahu. Ciuman tadi memberikannya banyak perasaan asing, kenyamanan itu, perasaan menginginkan itu. Namun satu hal yang menyita pikiran Hermione, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Ron saat mencium Draco. Tak ada rasa bersalah, tidak pada Ron. Hermione kembali mempertanyakan pernyataan Draco, apakah ia benar-benar sudah tidak mencintai Ron?. Draco sepertinya tidak menuntut jawaban, kediaman Hermione sudah memberinya lebih dari cukup.

Tiba-tiba decitan pintu dan suara kunci yang terbuka memecah keheningan yang mengisi ruangan tempat Draco dan Hermione berada. Sebuah tubuh tinggi menjulang dibalik pintu, menunjukan perawakan seorang pria. Draco dan Hermione langsung mengenali pria berewokan yang berdiri didepan mereka, dengan gigi-gigi busuk dan kuku penuh kotoran. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Senang bertemu kembali Tuan, dan—nona" nadanya sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa sopan, bertolak belakang dengan pilihan kata yang ia gunakan.

"Kau!" Draco mengeram diantara giginya, tubuhnya relfeks menyembunyikan Hermione dibalik punggung.

Pria itu tertawa menggelegar "Sudah kukatakan, urusan kita belum selesai" matanya mendelik pada Draco "Dan kau! Kau yang bersikap sok jagoan membuatku muak"

"Apa yang kau inginkan keparat?" tantang Draco

Pria itu kembali tertawa "Kau bisa menyebutnya, balas dendam Tuan" matanya menyipit, "Kalian sudah membuatku kesal, dan aku tidak suka merasa kesal"

Draco merasakan Hermione menegang di belakangnya, "Cuih" Draco meludah, "Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku?"

Pria itu membulatkan matanya murka, "Bersikap sok jagoan lagi? Kau pikir kau hebat kan? Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa tongkatmu"

Sebuah kilat merah menghantam Draco tepat didada dan melemparnya ke dinding, Draco merasakan nyeri di pinggangnya bersamaan dengan jerit tertahan Hermione lalu mencoba berdiri dan tidak itu terlalu sulit. Draco memandang pria itu dengan pandangan merendahkan, seolah menantang untuk melakukan lebih. Dan benar saja, sikap Draco bagai menjadi minyak yang menyiram api membuat kemarahan pria itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Berkali-kali pria itu melambaikan tongkatnya dan Draco terlempar bolak-balik dari satu dinding ke dinding lainnya.

"Cukuup!" jerit Hermione. Draco sudah terkapar tak berdaya namun masih keras kepala untuk berdiri di kedua kakinya dan memberi pandangan merendahkan yang sama. Tubuh Malfoy muda itu sudah penuh luka disana-sini, darah mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Terdapat luka menganga di pelipis yang mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Mencoba membela pacarmu nona?" berandalan itu memutar pandangannya kearah Hermione.

"Berhenti. Kau , kau menginginkan aku kan?"

Draco membelalak mendengar perkataan Hermione "Granger, jangan gila"

Hermione mengabaikan Draco. Pria didedapannya mulai tertarik, Draco dapat melihat dari tempatnya berbaring pria itu menyeringai. Hermione mendekati pria itu, lalu melepaskan jubahnya. _Blouse_ berwarna maroon dibalik jubah itu terlihat menawan membalut tubuh Hermione, menunjukan lekuk-lekuknya dengan sempurna.

Gadis itu melangkah dengan perlahan dan mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik sensual di telinga pria itu "Seperti katamu, malam ini terlalu dingin dilewatkan sendiri"

Pria itu menyeringai, menatapi tubuh Hermione yang melekat ketat ke tubuhnya. Matanya memandang nanar penuh nafsu. Draco merasakan perutnya mual melihat adegan yang menjijikan itu.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" bisiknya lagi sedikit mendesah, sambil menelusuri tulang pipi pria itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Tubuh pria itu melunak dibawah sentuhan Hermione, matanya menutup merasakan jemari gadis itu yang menari diatas permukaan kulitnya. Ketika pria itu terbuai dengan bisikan dan sentuhannya, Hermione tiba-tiba menendang selangkangannya. Pria itu kemudian menyumpah kesakitan dan tersaruk kebelakang sambil memegangi benda yang baru saja ditendang tanpa perasaan oleh Hermione. Karena kesibukan tangannya yang lain, pegangan pada tongkat sihirnya melonggar. Hermione tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu, ia langsung merenggut tongkat tersebut dan menggumamkan _stupefy_ yang membuat pria itu pingsan sebelum sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

Hermione segera menghampiri tempat Draco terbaring lalu membantu pria itu berdiri, ia meringis melihat luka menganga di pelipis Draco.

"Kau cukup ahli dalam menggoda ya, Granger"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Aku punya banyak keahlian, asal kau tahu saja" ucapnya tak acuh.

"Menggoda berandalan berada di urutan paling atas, kurasa" ucap Draco yang sekarang sudah berdiri, dia merasakan pergelangan kakinya sedikit terkilir mungkin ada retak di rusuk dan pinggangnya. Ada luka yang cukup besar di pelipisnya, tapi diluar itu dia baik-baik saja.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara omong kosong dan cukup berterimakasih saja? Aku baru menyelamatkanmu dari kematian" desis Hermione gusar.

"Kau sebut itu menyelamatkan? Yeah, khas singa Gryffindor. Selalu mengumpankan dirinya pada bahaya"

"Dan apakah kau punya rencana yang lebih baik, ular? Mempertahankan arogansimu sampai akhir? Yeah, Slytherin sekali" cemooh Hermione.

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu singa, sebelum taringmu mengigit orang yang salah"

"Yang benar saja. Serius deh, Malfoy. Kita bukan remaja tujuh belas tahun yang masih meributkan perbedaan asrama"

Hermione kemudian mengabaikan Draco, dan kembali ketempat pria yang terkapar karena manteranya. Ia meninggalkan Draco yang tertatih-tatih mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Masih belum cukup menyentuhnya, Granger?" Tanya Draco ketika melihat Hermione berjongkok dan memeriksa tubuh pria itu.

"Aku sedang mencari tongkat kita, bodoh. Apa otakmu menciut sejak dibanting habis-habisan?" jawab Hermione sambil menarik dua buah tongkat kayu dibalik jubah pria itu dan melemparkan salah satunya pada Draco.

Draco menerima lemparan itu dengan sigap, ada perasaan lega ketika merasakan berat tongkat itu ditangannya lagi.

"Semakin pandai bersilat lidah , Granger" ucap Draco.

"Terimakasih kembali, Malfoy" jawab Hermione sarkartis "ayo pergi dari sini" lanjutnya.

Mereka baru akan menaiki undakan tangga pertama untuk mencapai pintu keluar ketika Draco teringat sesuatu dan patah-patah melangkah kembali. Ia mengabaikan teriakan Hermione lalu memeriksa tubuh pria yang masih terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau ngapain sih?" Hermione kesal.

"Mencari barangku" jawab Draco asal lalu, mencoba susah payah membalikkan tubuh pria yang cukup besar itu.

"Apa? Disaat seperti ini itu yang kau pikirkan? Kau jatuh bangkrut atau apa?" jengit Hermione kesal.

"Jangan pernah mempertanyakan kekayaanku, Granger. Aku tidak akan bangkrut sampai belasan turunan asal kau tahu saja" Draco masih sibuk membolak-balik tubuh pria didepannya "Tidak ada dimanapun" kata Draco kemudian.

"Benda apa sih yang begitu penting?"

"Cincin keluargaku" jawab Draco, matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan sekitar. Berharap cincin bermata merah itu akan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Coba kau _summon_ " saran Hermione, menahan diri untuk berkomentar ini itu. Dia hanya ingin segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Cincin katanya? Dia akan melamar seseorang atau apa. _Well_ , bukannya Hermione peduli pria pirang itu akan melakukan apa terhadap cincin keluarganya. Mereka hanya berciuman sekali, dan itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut ciuman. Hanya eksperimen, yeah, tentu saja.

Draco berpikir sejenak, bukan ide buruk. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mensummon cincinnya, membayangkan bentuk benda itu di pikirannya dan bergumam ' _accio_ cincin'. Draco merasakan reaksi dari tongkat sihirnya. Sepertinya berhasil, benda itu pasti sedang melayang menuju tempatnya berada.

"Berhasil?" Tanya Hermione setengah tak acuh

Draco mengangguk, menunggu dengan tak sabar kedatangan cincinnya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah muncul dari balik pintu. Draco baru akan menunjukan seringaian leganya ketika melihat ada sesuatu lain yang mengikuti kotak beludru yang melayang itu. Sekitar delapan orang pria sudah berdiri menantang didepan mereka saat ini. _Well_ , ini benar-benar diluar rencana.

"Kurasa kau tidak sepintar yang diberitakan, Granger. Benar-benar ide yang bodoh" ucap Draco sambil memasang gesture siaga.

"Dan kau tidak cukup pintar untuk menolak ide bodoh itu" jawab Hermione terlihat sama terkejutnya, tongkat tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

Para pria didepannya terlihat marah ketika menemukan teman mereka terkapar tak sadarkan diri, memandang Draco dan Hermione seperti sekumpulan serigala lapar. Sebuah kilat merah akan menghancurkan kepala Draco jika saja ia tidak segera menghindar. Sebuah serangan itu memicu serangan-serangan lain dan dalam beberapa menit tempat itu sudah acak-acakan. Hermione dan Draco bahu membahu melawan delapan orang perampok yang menyerang mereka bertubi-tubi. Beberapa kali mereka terkena mantera yang menimbulkan berbagai luka, namun untungnya tidak mematikan. Draco yang memang dari awal sudah terluka parah terlihat kepayahan, membiarkan Hermione memblok berbagai serangan untuknya beberapa kali.

"Malfoy, awas!"

Hermione menjerit ketika melihat sebuah kilat berwarna putih menuju kearah Draco. Pria itu sedang sibuk mengurus tiga perampok lain yang menyerangnya, tubuh yang sudah terluka parah sepertinya membuat refleks Draco berkurang karena pria itu hanya membeku di tempat. Draco menanti rasa sakit yang segera akan mendera inderanya, namun rasa sakit yang datang tidak seperti yang Draco pikirkan. Rasanya hanya seperti sedang ber-apparate, tunggu , apa ia memang sedang berapparate?

….

 _ **Interlude**_

" _Panglima" suara menyedihkan itu lagi. Sebuah sinar perak menghantam gadis itu didada, membuatnya terjatuh dari ketinggian. Tangannya kembali menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang tidak tampak, iris hazel itu memohon. Tubuhnya melayang menuju kekosongan yang ganjil dibawah sana._

 _Draco memberikan tangannya sejauh yang ia bisa, mengikuti gadis itu menuju kekosongan berharap tangannya dapat mencapai tangan yang menggapai itu. Tidak cukup cepat, ia tidak cukup cepat. Tubuh itu terjun terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya, memberikan Draco rasa keputus asaan yang membuat frustasi. Rasanya seperti nyawanya sendiri telah berada di kerongkongan, setetes air asin mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Air mata? Kenapa? Draco sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi seumur hidupnya. Draco? Entah kenapa nama itu terdengar sangat asing._

… _._

Draco belum sempat memikirkan apa yang terjadi ketika tubuhnya terjatuh berdebum menyentuh sesuatu yang belakangan ia tahu sebagai tumpukan rumput. Sebuah tubuh lain menindihnya, sekumpulan rambut coklat madu menghalangi pandangan Draco. Tubuh itu tidak bergerak dan dingin, nyaris membeku. Panik langsung menyerang Draco, ia membaringkan tubuh Hermione dilengannya dan menemukan kelopak matanya tertutup. Draco mengguncangkan tubuh Hermione, memanggil-manggil namanya namun gadis itu tidak bereaksi.

"Bangunlah , Granger, bangunlah" bisiknya pada tubuh yang membeku itu.

* * *

 **a/n : Chapter 2 DONE ! yeaaaah! 4k+ words, waaaw . aku berharap ini gak terlalu panjang dan boring ya. Banyak yang nanya aku dapat ide darimana, sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang judulnya 'dr. jin' yang baru aku tonton akhir-akhir ini. Ada sedikit tentang dunia parallel diceritanya. Selain itu aku jadi tertarik sama dunia parallel ini setelah nonton 'Interstellar', dan mulai cari tau sedikit-sedikit. Dan voila, jadilah fic ini. Tapi gak ada tokoh dari kedua film itu yang aku masukin kesini, hanya sekedar sumber inspirasi.**

 **Aku pengen banget cepat-cepat masukin tentang si 'panglima' ini , tapi takutnya nanti plotnya jadi terkesan terburu-buru. Jadi sabar ya, sedikit-sedikit dulu tentang dia.**

 **Terimakasih membabi buta buat para reviewers yang bikin aku semakin semangat menulis. Aku harap chapter ini cukup memuaskan. Insyaallah aku bakal update sesering mungkin, berhubung masih libur kuliah.**

 **And as always, click that review button, Please. Because reviews means loves :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Multiverse Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By : arelaiphy**

 **a/n : Fiuuuh, akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga. Terimakasih untuk review, fav dan allert nya. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer : you-know-who , right?**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

 ** _Apa kau tau Malfoy, jika keadaan tergelap sepanjang malam adalah sesaat sebelum fajar?  
_**

* * *

"Granger, kumohon buka matamu."

"Seorang Draco Malfoy memohon padaku" tubuh yang berbaring di lengan Draco itu bersuara, matanya masih menutup, bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyum.

"Sialan!" Draco melepaskan tubuh Hermione dari lengannya dan membiarkan gadis itu terjatuh ke tumpukan rumput. Hermione sedikit mengaduh ketika tubuhnya berdebum menyentuh rumput namun seketika langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Draco menyipitkan matanya terganggu.

"Lucu sekali, Granger. Tertawalah sepuasmu"

"Kau mudah sekali ditipu, Malfoy" ucap Hermione masih disela tawa, keningnya sedikit menjengit namun Draco tak melihat itu.

Draco hanya mendengus, namun ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Dia bersumpah gadis itu benar-benar tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat yang lalu, dan tubuh itu benar-benar membeku. Kenyataan Hermione sadar dan dapat tertawa begitu keras membuat seluruh kata-kata pedasnya menguap.

"Kau membeku" adalah kata-kata yang akhirnya keluar.

"Oh ya? Jubahku tertinggal" jawab Hermione asal.

Draco melepaskan jubahnya dan menyelimutkan di tubuh terbuka Hermione. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar kedinginan, tubuhnya menggigil dan embun berhembus saat ia bernafas.

"Makanya gunakan otakmu sebelum membuka pakaian untuk sembarang pria"

Hermione tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Draco menggumamkan mantera penghangat diantara mereka, dan merasakan kulitnya yang meremang karena dingin terasa kembali nyaman.

"Ayo pergi" ucap Draco sambil meraih tubuh Hermione bermaksud membantunya berdiri. Kulit Draco terkejut ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Hermione yang terbalut jubahnya tidak berubah, malah semakin dingin seakan mantera penghangat tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Kau masih membeku. Granger, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Draco

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Hermione terbata, tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco di tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa-kenapa, Granger" Draco kembali menyentuh Hermione dengan tergesa-gesa saat tiba-tiba perasaan yang sangat tidak enak menjalari sampai ke pembuluh darahnya.

Hermione tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan yang membuat Draco refleks melepaskan sentuhannya. Apakah ia mencengkram tubuh gadis itu terlalu kuat? Rasanya tidak. Hermione terlihat menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat namun tidak mengeluarkan suara, dia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara lebih tepatnya. Draco akan mengira gadis itu di _crucio_ jika saja ada orang lain selain mereka di sana, tangannya tergantung bergetar diudara, matanya memandang gadis itu horror.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa. Cukup jangan menyentuhku dulu, oke?" ucap Hermione. Rasa sakit sepertinya sudah mereda namun ia masih meringis.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi , Granger. Apa kau menerima mantera untukku?" Draco berhasil menemukan suaranya, sekilas kejadian sebelum mereka ber-apparate ke tempat itu teringat di kepalanya. Kilat perak, jeritan Hermione, apparate dan tiba-tiba Hermione yang membeku.

"Lukamu" ucap gadis itu, mengangkat tangannya dengan susah payah kearah pelipis Draco. Tangan Draco mengikuti arah gerak Hermione dan merasakan darah yang menggenang. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari lukanya telah menjadi semakin parah, separuh kemeja putihnya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Rasa sakit yang seharusnya Draco rasakan seakan menguap dan bergabung menjadi buih sebab ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali rasa tidak enak yang terus menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhnya sejak melihat keadaan Hermione.

"Bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan aku. Sialan Granger, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Apa kau benar-benar menerima mantera itu?"

Draco kehilangan kemampuan pengendalian dirinya yang biasanya tak bercela dan Hermione hanya tersenyum. Matanya kemudian beralih ke langit yang mulai berganti warna.

"Apa kau tahu Malfoy, keadaan tergelap sepanjang malam adalah sesaat sebelum fajar?"

"Pikiran sialan apa yang ada di otakmu sih? Siapa yang menyuruhmu bersikap sok pahlawan?"

Hermione kembali tersenyum "Ketika kau berada di titik paling rendah kadang itu adalah tanda bahwa keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik" matanya menerawang ke arah cakrawala dimana matahari mulai menunjukan semburat keemasan.

"Kau mulai ngelantur, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"

"Aku, aku tidak bisa ber-apparate lagi" ucap Hermione ragu.

Draco memberi pandangan bertanya dan Hermione mengangkat bahunya lalu tersenyum pahit. Draco tersadar, gadis itu terluka parah.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mencari bantuan"

Draco baru akan berdiri ketika tangan Hermione menahannya,

"Jangan pergi" suara itu pelan pelan saja, namun memberikan Draco efek yang sama seperti kakinya baru saja dirantai ke tanah.

Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat, tangan itu bergetar seakan untuk bergerak beberapa senti saja membutuhkan begitu banyak tenaga.

" _Expecto Patronum_ " Hermione meneriakan manteranya, sebuah cahaya keperakan keluar dari ujung tongkat yang lama-lama memunculkan bentuk dari seekor berang-berang transparan keperakan. Berang-berang itu berputar mengelilingi mereka untuk beberapa saat dan melepaskan diri dari garis cahaya keperakan yang masih terhubung dengan tongkat. Hermione meletakkan tangannya yang bergetar di samping tubuh, Draco terlihat bingung.

"Harry aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, di dekat _shell cottage_. Datanglah secepat mungkin"

Berang-berang perak itu kemudian berputar sekali lagi mengelilingi mereka dan menghilang dibalik rumput setinggi betis. Hermione bernafas berat sekali-dua kali, sepertinya mantera yang baru saja ia gunakan menguras tenaganya begitu banyak.

"Bantuan akan segera datang" ucapnya kemudian.

Draco masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku mengirim _Patronus"_ sebuah nafas berat, "mengapa kau tak bergabung denganku berbaring disini Malfoy, langitnya sangat indah"

Draco mematung tidak bergerak, otaknya sudah berkecamuk dengan berbagai sanggahan. Bukan saatnya untuk berbaring di tempat seperti ini sekarang, gadis itu membutuhkan bantuan secepatnya dan itu tak akan ia dapatkan jika terus-terusan berbaring disini. Namun Draco menyerah ketika memperhatikan senyum yang terukir di wajah Hermione. Bantuan akan segera datang, seperti katanya.

Draco kemudian melempar pandangan jauh, memperhatikan ujung langit yang mulai dihiasi warna keemasan. Suara ombak yang terdengar menenangkan dan sebuah pondok mungil dengan dinding-dinding yang ditempeli karang. Draco memusatkan pandangannya ke arah pondok itu berharap menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Namun tak ada apa-apa , tak ada cahaya ataupun cerobong yang berasap.

"Maaf, tempat ini tiba-tiba terpikir olehku. Kau tau semua terlalu cepat dan aku harus memikirkan suatu tempat dan tiba-tiba—" Hermione melihat Draco memperhatikan ke arah pondok, "Itu rumah Bill, saudara tertua Ron. Aku lupa jika mereka pergi ke Prancis untuk menghadiri pernikahan kerabat Fleur" jelas Hermione

"Tempat yang indah bukan? Aku selalu menyukai tempat ini" lanjut Hermione ketika Draco sama sekali tidak bersuara, "bergabung denganku , Malfoy?" itu undangan yang kedua.

Hermione memandang Draco dengan senyum seakan semua baik-baik saja, tak ada perampok, tak ada luka dan tak ada tubuh yang membeku. Pria itu masih terdiam beberapa saat, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan wanita yang terbaring tak berdaya disampingnya. Namun senyum itu sama sekali tak berubah bahkan setelah beberapa saat Draco memberinya pandangan yang begitu dingin. Akhirnya Draco menyerah.

"Sayang sekali sudah terlalu pagi untuk melihat bintang" kata Hermione ketika Draco sudah berbaring disampingnya.

Langit diatas mereka sekarang sudah hampir kehilangan warna gelap, tak ada lagi bintang ataupun bulan. Angin laut berhembus meniup rerumputan yang mulai mengering. Kedua orang itu tak ada yang bersuara, hanya ada deburan ombak menghempas karang yang memecah kesunyian.

"Malfoy, apa kau percaya dunia parallel?" Tanya Hermione

Bibir Draco tertarik ke satu sisi, memperlihatkan senyum miring favoritnya.

"Kau yang mencekoki Daphne dengan ide absurd itu?"

Hermione pecah oleh tawa, "Aku tak bisa menyangkal itu" katanya, "Jika dunia itu memang ada, aku penasaran akan menjadi orang seperti apa aku. Akan menjadi tempat seperti apa disana. Apakah aku bahagia?"

Draco mengerutkan kening pada kalimat terakhir Hermione, "Bukan hal bijak berbicara seperti itu dengan orang lain, Granger. Kau akan dikira tidak bersukur"

Hermione tersenyum, "Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Langit benar-benar sudah terang sekarang, Draco dapat merasakan hangat sinar matahari di wajahnya. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Draco tidak cukup senang posisi mereka sekarang yang membuatnya tidak leluasa memandang kedalam manik hazel Hermione.

"Apa lagi yang kurang dari hidupmu?" Tanya Draco kemudian.

"Daripada kurang bagaimana kalau aku sebut terlalu banyak? Terlalu banyak sampai terasa menyesakkan"

Sebuah senyuman tanpa bisa dikontrol muncul di bibir Draco, "Kerja yang bagus , Granger"

Hermione seperti mengalami trans beberapa saat, mencerna kata-kata Draco yang terdengar tidak singkron dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf?" ucapnya bingung, memutar kepala ke arah Draco. Sebuah desisan kesakitan lolos dari bibirnya.

Draco memutar pandangan kearah yang sama, sebuah senyuman yang langka melengkung indah dikedua belah bibirnya. Jantung Hermione berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Mengungkapkan perasaanmu sebagaimana adanya , tidak menyangkal dan tidak terus terlihat baik-baik saja. Kerja bagus"

Senyuman itu bertahan hanya beberapa detik sampai kalimat Draco selesai namun tidak meredakan detak jantung Hermione. Dia tidak pernah melihat Draco benar-benar tersenyum sebelumnya, kebanyakan hanya menyeringai atau tersenyum sinis. Tapi yang barusan itu benar-benar senyum yang lain, dan harus Hermione akui Draco Malfoy memiliki senyum yang bagus—tidak, senyum yang menawan. Hermione kembali berpikir bagian terkonyol dari ini semua, bagaimana Draco bisa dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang ada dihatinya, menyuarakan kebenaran-kebenaran dari perasaannya dan memaksanya mengakui setiap hal yang bahkan dirinya sendiri selalu coba sangkal. Terlebih lagi, mampu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Malfoy, bisa kau peluk aku? Aku kedinginan" sudah Hermione katakan kan, ia sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Malfoy berefek sama memabukkannya dengan _firewhiskey_ , bahkan lebih buruk.

"Hah? Kau, kau akan kesakitan" kata Draco setengah terkejut setengah bingung setengah salah tingkah—oh itu akan lebih dari satu tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Ini terlalu banyak dan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, tubuhku bahkan sudah mati rasa" Hermione berbohong, bukan tubuhnya yang mati rasa tapi otaknya yang sudah mati dan tidak bisa berpikir.

Draco terlihat ragu-ragu, tak terlihat terlalu percaya tapi kemudian kedua lengannya perlahan-lahan (benar-benar perlahan) melingkari tubuh Hermione. Ia berusaha menggunakan tenaga seminimal mungkin seakan dengan satu sentuhan yang salah tubuh itu bisa pecah berkeping-keping. Nafas Draco terdengar terlalu cepat dan ia yakin Hermione bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak kalah cepat karena ia juga mampu merasakan detak jantung gadis itu di perutnya. Tubuh Hermione membeku membuat Draco merasa seperti memeluk patung es. Namun dingin itu sama sekali tidak menggangunya bahkan membuatnya semakin ingin mengeratkan pelukan jika saja itu tidak akan menyakiti tubuh Hermione.

"Malfoy" Hermione bersuara dibalik dada Draco, ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat pria itu di rambutnya dan wangi _musk_ , _vanilla_ dan darah dari tubuh Draco.

"Hmm"

"Kau ingin tau apa yang kupikirkan saat membuat _patronus_ tadi?"

Tak ada jawaban, Draco terlalu takut untuk mendengarnya. Ia tahu bagaimana cara kerja mantera itu hanya belum pernah mencobanya.

"Akan kukatakan saat aku bangun, aku agak sedikit mengantuk"

Draco merasakan nafas teratur Hermione beberapa saat kemudian, dan memutuskan untuk menyusul gadis itu kealam mimpi.

…

 _ **Interlude**_

 _Tubuh berbalut gaun putih itu membeku dan memucat sewarna salju seakan darah telah meninggalkan pembuluh dibawahnya. Jika saja tak ada deru nafas berat yang terdengar siapapun akan mengira gadis itu telah mati._

 _Draco merasakan berat tubuh seseorang di lengannya dan merasakan wajah yang ia lihat terasa sangat familiar dan sangat asing pada saat yang sama. Matanya menangkap kalung berwarna merah yang melingkari leher gadis itu, dan yakin pernah melihat hal yang sama di suatu tempat. Tubuh itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dan kelopak yang menutup memberi Draco kerinduan yang amat sangat untuk melihat iris hazel dibaliknya. Entah kenapa ia begitu yakin jika ada dua buah manik indah berwarna hazel jika kedua kelopak itu terbuka._

 _Perlahan Draco seperti merasakan sesuatu menariknya menjauh dari tubuh yang sebelumnya ada di pelukannya. Visi di sekitarnya seperti lenyap oleh suatu tirai berwarna abu-abu, namun tubuh itu masih disana hanya saja jauh dari jangkauannya. Draco mengulurkan tangan kearah gadis itu, namun kekuatan yang menariknya seakan tidak mengizinkan. Perasaan putus asa itu kembali dirasakan Draco dan membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling tidak berguna. Semuanya kemudian blur dan menghilang. Sekali lagi, batinnya bertanya. Siapa itu Draco?_

…

Sebuah sentakan membangunkan Draco dan membuatnya kembali menggapai kesadaran yang tercerai-berai. Ia menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak seakan baru saja menyelam dari kedalaman air. Ini kali ketiga ia bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang asing, ia tidak mampu mengingat apa hanya terasa sangat asing. Paru-parunya masih memaksa untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin seakan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bernafas. Keadaan disekitarnya terlalu putih dan berbau tidak enak, seperti rumah sakit? Ya, Draco mengenali tira-tirai dan ranjang-ranjang kosong disekelilingnya.

"Anda sudah bangun tuan? Sebaiknya anda kembali berbaring, anda kehilangan banyak darah dan.."

"Dimana Granger?" potong Draco.

Wanita itu terhenti dan memandang Draco terlihat tersinggung. Draco tidak ambil pusing dengan ekspresi itu dan mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lebih keras sambil turun dari ranjang.

"Anda tidak bisa.." Wanita yang berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan itu kembali terhenti oleh acungan tongkat sihir Draco.

"Cukup katakan dimana Granger, dimana gadis yang datang bersamaku?" Draco mengucapkannya dengan mengeram.

Wanita itu mencicit tentang ruangan paling ujung di kanan lorong dan terlihat sangat _shock_. Draco segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan tak peduli dengan apapun, yang ada dikepalanya sekarang hanya bagaimana cara secepatnya melihat Hermione. Ia hanya ingin melihat gadis itu dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Beberapa orang berkumpul di depan pintu yang menjadi tujuan Draco, tapi ia tak peduli siapa yang berdiri disana dan samar-samar mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Pintu itu tertutup namun sebelum Draco meletakkan tangan di gagang pintu, sebuah kepalan menghentikannya—tepat di hidung.

"Kau bajingan busuk, apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku?"

Draco merasakan panas di puncak hidungnya setelah sebuah kepalan mendaratkan diri disana dengan begitu keras. Dengan masih sedikit meringis Draco melihat Ron dengan tinju di udara berusaha untuk mendaratkan benda itu di wajahnya lagi namun Draco sudah mendaratkan miliknya terlebih dahulu di rahang Ron. Pria berambut merah itu terhuyung ke belakang namun segera menghambur ke arah Draco sedetik berikutnya. Draco merasakan beberapa tinju mengenai wajah dan perutnya namun juga merasakan tinjunya sendiri bersarang di wajah Ron, ada darah yang berceceran di lantai entah itu miliknya atau Ron Draco sendiri tidak yakin.

"Lepaskan aku Harry, biar kubunuh keparat itu. Kau lihat apa yang sudah diperbuatnya pada Hermione"

Ron meronta dari cengkraman Harry dan berusaha menggapai-gapai kearah Draco. Draco sendiri pasti sudah akan menghambur mendaratkan beberapa tinju lagi padanya jika saja tidak ada tangan Daphne yang menahannya.

"Dia tidak akan berakhir seperti itu jika kau tidak memiliki kebiasaan meniduri setiap wanita yang bisa kau temui, Weasley" Draco menggertakkan giginya emosi.

Draco tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengatakan hal itu terlebih didepan semua orang seperti sekarang, namun sikap sok suci Ron meledakan amarah didalam dadanya. Mata Ron terbelalak namun tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk menjadi semakin marah kepada Draco, kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar justru malah membuatnya semakin murka.

"Cukup pergi dari sini Malfoy" teriak Harry yang semakin kepayahan memegangi Ron.

"Draco, ayo pergi dari sini" Daphne menarik-narik lengan Draco untuk mengikutinya.

Tidak, Draco tidak ingin pergi. Bukan dia yang seharusnya pergi, pria berambut merah seperti musang itu yang harusnya pergi. Dia yang membuat Hermione jadi begini, bukan Draco. Semua pasang mata yang berada disana memandang Draco seakan berkata "Kau yang harus pergi" tepat didepan hidungnya. Ya, sepertinya Draco lupa satu hal, ia adalah orang asing dan Weasley tidak jadi dia yang harus pergi.

Draco pasrah mengikuti seretan Daphne di lengan kirinya, menerima fakta yang baru saja ia sadari sendiri dengan sedikit tidak rela. Dia tidak benar-benar menyadari kemana Daphne membawanya karena pikirannya tertinggal di tempat tadi, tepatnya ruangan di balik pintu yang belum sempat ia buka. Hermione.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Daphne terdengar begitu jauh bagi Draco, padahal gadis itu duduk tepat sejengkal disampingnya.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Draco.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak menuntut jawaban dan nada bicara Daphne tidak menyiratkan ia ingin memaksa Draco untuk bercerita. Draco pun tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bercerita tapi akhirnya semua yang terjadi malam itu keluar dengan sendirinya— _well_ , hampir semua. Draco tidak menceritakan detail yang akan membuatnya bertemu kematian yang beberapa saat lalu coba ia hindari, tentunya.

Daphne menarik nafas beberapa kali. Mendapatkan poin dari cerita Draco , dia dan Hermione hanya berada di tempat yang salah dan diwaktu yang salah. Akumulasi dari kesalahan tersebutlah yang mengantarkan mereka ke ranjang rumah sakit, yeah, Daphne cukup puas dengan hipotesisnya.

"Bagaimana dengan, emm Granger?" pertanyaan itu keluar setelah begitu banyak pertimbangan. Draco hanya berharap suaranya tidak menunjukan kekhawatiran yang terlalu kentara.

Oh, ekspresi Daphne membuat Draco mengalami kesulitan bernafas. Gadis itu menunduk, memandang sedih dan menggeleng. Tidak, jangan bilang kalau—

"Dia masih belum sadar. Mantera yang mengenainya tidak terdeteksi, mungkin semacam mantera hasil modifikasi. Tubuh Hermione membeku seperti mengalami Hipotermia parah, suhu tubuhnya turun begitu drastis. Jika saja terlambat sedikit lagi—" Daphne memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan bagian itu, lalu "Para _healer_ masih mencoba menyembuhkannya, namun tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Dia masih bernafas, mungkin itu bagian terbaiknya" Daphne menyusut sudut matanya yang berair. Gadis itu sepertinya telah cukup banyak menangis, Draco menyadarinya ketika melihat matanya yang merah.

"kurasa ini milikmu" Daphne menyerahkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah ke tangan Draco "Mereka menemukannya di tangan Hermione"

Sesuatu yang berat menindih dada Draco tiba-tiba. Kenyataan menabraknya seperti sekumpulan _troll_ , mengobrak-abrik sampai porak-poranda. Draco tidak dapat bernafas dengan benar dan tiba-tiba merasa tuli karena ia tidak lagi mendengar perkataan Daphne. Hermione terluka parah, tidak bisa bangun, tidak ada kontra kutukan dan itu semua karena dirinya. Hermione terluka karena melindunginya. Kata-kata itu terus diputar berulang-ulang seakan ada seseorang yang menekan tombol _repeat_ di kepala Draco. Ron memang benar, dia lah bajingan yang menyebabkan Hermione menjadi seperti sekarang.

Kotak beludru itu penuh debu namun tidak rusak sama sekali, sepertinya Hermione menjaga benda itu dengan sangat baik. Cincin yang terdapat didalamnya juga tidak tersentuh sama sekali masih berkilau seperti sebelumnya. Sebuah nafas berat dihembuskan Draco dengan susah payah.

…

 _ **Interlude**_

 _Disuatu tempat di alam semesta yang sangat jauh , jauh sekali sampai tak ada jenis satuan apapun yang pernah ditemukan mampu menyebutkan jaraknya dari tempat Draco berada. Disana seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Draco terhisap dalam suatu medan gravitasi yang sangat dahsyat, dengan seorang gadis dipelukannya._

…

Draco tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kursi, rasa sakit menjalar disekujur tubuhnya dengan mengerikan. Dia tak mampu mendeskripsikan rasa sakit ini dengan benar, sekujur tubuhnya terbakar, tercabik-cabik dan ditarik-tarik pada saat yang bersamaan. Draco berada dititik dimana ia merasa mati jauh lebih baik dibanding harus menahan rasa sakit itu sedetik lebih lama saat melihat suatu cahaya terang. Cincin keluarganya berpendar terang dengan cahaya merah sebening kristal, cahaya itu lama kelaman semakin terang dan menyilaukan. Draco mengerang saat rasa sakit terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih hebat setiap kali cahaya itu berpendar makin terang. Tapi setiap jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Cahaya merah kristal tersebut menciptakan sebuah lingkaran yang berputar seperti pusaran air. Draco merasakan tubuhnya terangkat perlahan dan ujung sepatunya mulai terhisap kedalam pusaran itu. Dia kembali mengeluarkan jeritan tanpa suara, hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum tubuhnya menghilang adalah tubuh lain yang ia yakin merupakan tubuh miliknya tergeletak di lantai.

…

Draco pernah mendengar sesuatu mengenai kematian. Ketika arwah terpisah dari jasad, pada saat itu tubuhmu akan merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Jiwamu akan diangkat menuju alam kematian, dan disanalah kau akan tinggal sebelum datangnya hari kiamat. Draco tidak pernah benar-benar mempercayai hal itu, terlebih kematian bukanlah topik favoritnya.

Tapi saat ini, Draco Malfoy merasa dirinya sudah mati dan berada dialam kematian. Ia mengingat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan secara tiba-tiba , tubuh yang tergeletak dilantai, dan dirinya yang terhisap oleh sesuatu. Draco masih mengumpulkan ingatan satu demi satu dengan mata tertutup, dia belum berani membuka mata sejak ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menopang tempatnya berbaring dan rasa sakit yang mengerikan tadi berangsur hilang.

Oke jadi dia mati. Kenapa? Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang muncul dikepalanya. Ya, tentu saja. Jika dia mati pasti ada alasannya. Draco ingat dia terluka cukup parah namun yakin sekali dia merasa baik-baik saja setelah terbangun di rumah sakit. Karena serangan Ron? apakah dia sekuat itu sampai bisa membunuh Draco? Draco segera menolak mentah-mentah ide itu tak terima bisa mati di tangan seorang Weasley. Draco terus berspekulasi dengan dirinya sendiri, menemukan penyebab kematiannya.

Draco masih sibuk menerka-nerka saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa perutnya. Apakah sudah saatnya, malaikat akan menghitung dosa-dosanya sekarang dan ia akan dijebloskan keneraka?. Entah kenapa Draco langsung terpikir tentang neraka. Well, Draco tidak berpikir dia adalah tipe "penghuni surga" mengingat dosa-dosa yang ia lakukan. Draco ketakutan sekarang, kenapa dia tidak menjadi orang-orang baik-baik selama hidupnya sehingga bisa masuk surga.

"Hmm . . iya aku akan bayar, aku akan bayar . tutup mulutmu pria gendut . hmm"

Gumaman itu menginterupsi seluruh monolog yang Draco lakukan, gumaman itu tidak terdengar seperti suara malaikat. Perlahan Draco mencoba meraba benda yang masih menindih perutnya, keras , kasar dan hangat, ini lengan seseorang , seorang pria. Kemungkinan apa yang bisa menyebabkan lengan seorang pria berada diatas perutnya?

"mendekat sayangku, hmm kau wangi sekali"

Mata Draco langsung membelalak terbuka saat lengan itu menariknya mendekat. Dengan cepat dihempaskannya menjauh dan langsung berdiri diatas kedua kakinya dengan tongkat teracung pada pria brengsek yang sudah berani-berani merangkulnya. Draco merasakan kepanikan menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya. Sialan, sialan, sialan. Situasi sialan macam apa ini, dan demi nama leluhurnya dia mengenal suara pria brengsek itu. Katakan dia salah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Draco memperhatikan pria yang tertidur di ranjang itu dengan seksama. Untuk pertama kalinya Draco menyadari tempatnya berada, dia sedang berdiri disuatu ruangan persegi berwarna kelabu. Terdapat dua buah ranjang berukuran sedang di sudut ruangan. Draco tidak mengenali tempat ini, terasa asing dan aneh. Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk bereksplorasi, perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada pria yang tertidur menelungkup di ranjang. Posisi tidurnya ini membuat Draco tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu. Tapi dari postur tubuhnya, dan rambut itu, sialan, itu tidak mungkin dia. Draco masih mengacungkan tongkatnya defensif, berpikir mantra apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan ketika orang ini bangun. Tapi pria brengsek itu sepertinya takkan bangun dalam waktu dekat dan masih menggumam tak jelas sambil memeluk dan mencium guling yang berada dipelukannya. Merasa melelahkan hanya berdiri, Draco akhirnya mencoba membalikkan tubuh yang tertelungkup itu.

"POTTER!"

FUCK! FUCK! Bloody fuck!. Dunia pasti sudah kiamat. Tidak, dia mungkin memang sudah mati dan berada di neraka sekarang.

Pria yang Draco panggil Potter itu menggeliat tak nyaman dan tersenyum bodoh melihat kearah Draco. "Sayang, ini masih terlalu pagi. Kembalilah tidur, sini " pria itu menepuk bagian tempat tidur disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Draco untuk mengambil tempat disana.

"Diam kau brengsek! Lebih baik kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini sebelum aku meledakkan mulut busukmu itu" Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat kearah hidung pria didepannya, matanya membulat murka.

"Hey mate, santai. Tenang, kau terlalu histeris" pria itu turun dari ranjang dan mencoba berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tubuhnya terlihat limbung dan ia seperti tidak mampu untuk berdiri tegak.

 _Si brengsek ini mabuk?._ Draco menyadari pria yang berdiri di depannya ini tidak mampu mengendalikan gerakannya.

"Berhenti disana kau sialan, jangan coba-coba mendekatiku jika kau masih ingin kepalamu berada ditempatnya" Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya dan siap mengirim kutukan sekarang.

"Haha, mengancamku dengan sebatang tongkat kayu? Kau mau mencolok mataku atau apa?. Hey man, sudah tenanglah, kau sepertinya baru saja bermimpi buruk. Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk mematikan lampu sebelum tidur, itu membuatmu bermimpi buruk tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku, . . ."

Apa yang dibicarakan pria sinting ini , batin Draco. Apa yang dia minum sampai terus berbicara ngawur seperti orang gila. Dia benar-benar sudah sinting.

"Sudahlah Dexter, sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku masih ngantuk, tadi itu pesta yang hebat sayang sekali kau tidak ikut. Banyak gadis sexy, berdada dan berbokong besar, benar-benar tipeku. Waah, aku tak bisa menjaga tanganku tetap ditempatnya. Selain itu, banyak minuman gratis. Aku membawakanmu satu disana"

Draco semakin tidak mengerti tapi tidak punya minat untuk terus mendengarkan ocehan tak berguna macam itu. Dia sudah berada di batas kesabarannya.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong Potter! Sekarang lebih baik kau jelaskan padaku , apa yang kau lakukan disini dan dimana aku berada sekarang"

"Ada apa denganmu sih Dex, aku kira aku yang mabuk disini. Kenapa kau yang malah bicara ngawur, aku . . " pria itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Draco sudah melemparkan mantera dan menyebabkan dia terlempar kedinding dibelakangnya.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, Potter"

"Sialan!" Pria berambut hitam itu memaki berkali-kali sambil meringis dan mencoba berdiri dikedua kakinya.

"Oke Dexter McFly. Kau mulai menggangguku. Kau mau jawaban? Oke . Apa yang kulakukan? Aku berdiri didalam flatku sekarang. Dimana kau berada? Kau sedang berdiri didalam flatmu juga, di Aluura Planet. Apakah itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu? Sekarang turunkan tongkat sialan itu, dan satu lagi berhenti memanggil Potter potter potter. Itu semacam makian atau apa?"

Draco membeku di tempatnya dan memandang horror pada pria yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama yang sama sekali asing. Planet apa katanya? Lelucon macam apa ini. Tiba-tiba wajah Daphne muncul di pikiran Draco. Tidak mungkin.

"Kau memanggilku siapa?"

"Ayolah Dex, kau benar-benar ingin bermain tebak-tebakan denganku? Dexter McFly, kau Dexter McFly aku Tobias Lock, sahabat baikmu di seantaro galaxy. Ingat? Serius, kau mulai membuatku khawatir "

Draco merasa otaknya sedang membeku, dia sama sekali tidak mampu berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Jendela, Draco menemukan jendela besar di samping kirinya dan entah apa yang menggerakkan kakinya ia mulai mendekati jendela tersebut dan menyibak gorden yang menutupinya.

 **Oh Crap!**

* * *

 **a/n : yap, akhirnya masuk juga ke bagian ini! Aku pengen nunjukin sedikit ikatan antara Draco sama Hermione, kerasa gak sih? Maaf untuk update yang sedikit lebih lama.**

 **So, aku benar-benar pengen tau pendapat teman-teman. Masih penasaran sama lanjutannya?**

 **Rnr pleaseee :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Multiverse Love**

 **Chapter 4**

 **By : arelaiphy**

* * *

 **a/n : Hey, arel kembali! Maaf karena update yang kelewat lama. I've been running to some crazy weeks. Liburan juga udah abis, jadi waktu buang nongkrong di depan lepi mulai berkurang drastis. Karena long weekend akhirnya chapter ini bisa kelar, fiuh. Hope you will enjoy this chapter, I personaly kinda love this one. Cerita mulai masuk mengenai Aluura dan jadinya cukup panjaang :3**

 **eniwey, happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer : bla-bla J.K. Rowling bla-bla-bla**

 **Rate : It's absolutely a safe one but for some reason and because I'm such a paranoid person, I put a T for this chapter.**

 **Words : 6k+**

* * *

 **Rasa sakit kembali membunuhnya, Draco tau mereka bukan hazel yang sama, seperti yang selalu ia rindukan.**

* * *

Tobias Lock merasa sahabatnya tidak sedang berada pada pikiran yang waras saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin, Dexter McFly, sahabatnya dari semenjak ia masih memakai popok dan tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh baru saja mengatakan jika ia adalah orang lain yang baru saja menyeberangi dimensi. Kepalanya habis terbentur atau apa.

"Hahaha, lelucon yang lumayan Dex. Waah, kau mulai sedikit belajar dariku ya?" Tobias memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Berhenti menganggap ini semua lelucon, kau keparat. Aku sedang tidak bercanda sekarang"

Draco tidak repot-repot untuk bersikap baik. Lagipula sejak kapan di bersikap baik pada seorang Potter? Ini sudah bagus dia hanya sekali menggunakan mantera untuk melempar kecoak itu menjauh. Walaupun teknisnya Draco tau pria didepannya ini bukan Potter yang notabenya adalah musuh bebuyutannya, tapi tetap saja wajah menyebalkan yang mereka miliki itu sama. Tidak adanya kacamata tolol yang bertengger di hidung pria ini sama sekali tidak memberi perbedaan yang berarti.

"Kau mulai terlalu banyak memaki Dex, dan kenapa kau menggenggam tongkat itu begitu erat? Aku tidak tertarik mencuri sebatang tongkat kayu, kau bisa rileks sedikit" Tobias sepertinya masih menolak untuk percaya.

Draco mulai frustasi pada kebodohan pria yang bernama Tobias tersebut. Bagaimana caranya bisa membuat pria ini mengerti, sepertinya ia sama tololnya dengan Potter. Dari apa yang pria ini katakan, Draco dapat menarik kesimpulan jika tidak ada sihir di tempat ini. Sebuah tambahan yang hebat.

"Karena itu bisakah kau mengerti jika aku bukan temanmu? Berhenti bersikap tolol, aku tidak punya minat meladeni otak imbisilmu itu"

Tobias mengerjap beberapa kali, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Pria didepannya berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi daripada marah, Tobias lebih merasa bingung. Jika dipikir-pikir, seorang Dexter McFly takkan pernah menggunakan begitu banyak makian hanya untuk satu kalimat, takkan pernah melemparnya ke udara dan tidak pernah memiliki raut wajah yang begitu tidak bersahabat. Tapi pria didepannya, baru saja melakukan ketiga hal tersebut dalam 15 menit belakangan.

Tobias merasa tergoda untuk percaya pada apa yang dia dengar, benarkah pria dengan wajah yang persis sama dengan sahabatnya ini adalah orang lain? Tobias menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya dalam keraguan. Tapi jika pria ini bukan Dexter, lalu dimana dia, dimana sahabatnya. Sebuah gagasan mengerikan terlintas di pikiran Tobias dan membuatnya serta merta menyerbu Draco lalu mencengkram kerah kemeja pria itu.

"Siapa kau? Dimana Dexter?"

Draco tidak bisa bernafas saat Tobias mulai mencekik lehernya. Dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cekatan Tobias yang lumayan kuat namun tiba-tiba merasa bodoh telah mencoba begitu keras. Dalam satu lambaian tongkat, pria yang baru saja mencekiknya itu sudah terlempar keras keujung ruangan.

"Sialan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas"

Tobias merasa tulang punggungnya retak dan nyeri menjalar di pinggangnya. Ekspresi kebingungan bercampur dengan erangan menyakitkan ketika kedua kalinya ia terlempar ke dinding namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Aku bukan temanmu dan aku tidak tau dimana dia. Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa aku ada disini" Draco ngeri mendengar ada sekilas nada frustasi dalam suaranya.

Semuanya terasa aneh dan memuakkan bagi Draco. Berpindah dimensi? Dan kayak itu masih kurang saja, sekarang dia bersahabat dengan Harry Potter? Mungkin gagasan ia mati akan terasa lebih masuk akal daripada itu.

…

"Dunia parallel? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Darimana kau berasal tadi?"

Draco mau tidak mau merasa sedikit lega ketika Tobias memilih untuk mempercayainya.

"Inggris, Planet Bumi"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar ada planet bernama Bumi sebelumnya. Tapi apa kau yakin kau bukan Dexter yang hilang ingatan atau semacamnya?" Tobias merasa perlu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Dia buru-buru menambahkan saat Draco seperti akan mengangkat tongkatnya kembali.

"Ah baiklah, baiklah, hanya mencoba peruntunganku. Kau tahu, ini agak sulit diterima akal sehat"

"Yeah. Tiba-tiba pingsan dan ketika kau bangun sudah berpindah galaksi kan bisa terjadi setiap hari" jawab Draco sarkastis.

"Kepribadianmu itu benar-benar membuat muak, apa seseorang pernah memberi tahumu itu?" Tobias mencoba menekan kekesalannya sampai ketitik minimal.

" _Everyday_ " sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibir Draco, mendengar kalimat itu membuat semuanya terasa sedikit normal.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tidak tau. Yang aku tau aku hanya tiba-tiba kesakitan, lalu terhisap sesuatu dan tiba-tiba sudah ada disini" Draco meringis saat mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa yang menghisapmu?"

"Sesuatu seperti cahaya aneh yang berputar"

Ekspresi berpikir keras tergambar di wajah Tobias beberapa saat, namun matanya membulat penuh pemahaman ketika sebuah gagasan terlintas dipikirannya.

"Sebuah portal? Ah, semua masuk akal sekarang" Tobias melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja disamping ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci paling bawah.

"Kau tau apa itu?"

"Tentu saja. Itu hal yang bisa digunakan untuk bepergian. Kau liat ini"

Tobias meletakkan benda yang baru saja diambilnya, sesuatu seukuran sebuah kotak korek api dilantai dan menekannya. Sesaat setelahnya, sebuah lingkaran cahaya berwarna biru keluar dari benda tersebut.

Mata Draco membulat. Ini persis seperti apa yang menghisapnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Apakah sesuatu seperti ini yang menghisapmu?" tanyaTobias.

"Ya, hanya saja warnanya merah bening dan jauh lebih terang. Benda apa ini?" Draco mengelilingi pusaran cahaya tersebut namun menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

"Sebuah portal, sesuatu yang dulu sering digunakan untuk bepergian dalam waktu singkat. Bukan transportasi favorit memang, bahkan sudah semakin ditinggalkan karena sensasinya yang agak tidak menyenangkan dan terlalu rumit. Portal bekerja dua arah, datang dan pergi dari dua tempat yang berbeda dan dikedua tempat tersebut harus memiliki portal driver yang sudah terhubung. Itu, kotak kecil itu adalah portal driver. Sangat merepotkan, seperti kataku walaupun menghemat waktu. Aku punya ini untuk kerumah ibuku, sudah lama sekali tidak kugunakan sih" Tobias kemudian menekan kotak kecil tadi lalu lingkaran cahaya itupun menghilang.

"Jadi mana portal drivermu? Sepertinya kau dan Dexter bertukar tempat. Kita tinggal mengaktifkannya dan kau bisa pulang. Aku akan menyeret si Dexter sialan kembali kesini, awas saja dia berani bersenang-senang sendiri"

Draco merasakan kelegaaan lamat-lamat menyusup kedadanya. Ia sedikit banyak mulai mengerti cara kerja benda yang membawanya kesini, semacam bepergian dengan saluran floo. Baiklah, sepertinya dia bisa keluar dari kekacauan ini secepatnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, portal driver? Dia tidak tau mengenai benda itu. Draco mencoba mengingat kejadian malam itu berharap menemukan jawaban mengenai benda yang kira-kira merupakan portal drivernya. Cincin keluarganya. Draco ingat benda itu bersinar sesaat sebelum lingkaran itu muncul. Tapi ia tak ingat jika sempat mengambil atau membawa benda itu bersamanya.

Draco bergerak menuju ranjang, berharap menemukannya disana. Dia sudah hampir membalikkan ranjang itu karena frustasi saat merasakan sesuatu di kantong celananya. Cincin itu ada disana, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku rasa, benda ini"

"Cincin? Aku tidak pernah melihat portal driver berbentuk cincin sebelumnya. Apa ini model baru? Oke coba kita lihat bagaimana cara mengaktifkannya"

Tobias meletakkan cincin bermata merah itu di lantai dan menekannya. Tidak berhasil. Mungkin posisinya salah, Tobias memutar letak cincin itu lalu menekannya kembali, gagal. Atau harus diletakkan dimeja, namun masih gagal.

"Apa itu tidak bekerja?" Tanya Draco saat Tobias mencoba menggigit cincin ditangannya.

"Entahlah. Apa kau yakin benar benda ini?"

"Seingatku benda itu bercahaya sebelum pusaran itu muncul"

"Well, mungkin hanya rusak"

"Apa kau bisa memperbaikinya?" Draco membenci nada berharap dari suaranya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku tau seseorang yang bisa" Tobias tersenyum lebar.

Sekali lagi Draco mau tak mau merasa lega, tidak ambil pusing pada cengiran lebar yang dalam suasana normal pasti akan sangat mengganggunya.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Tobias Lock, dan kau?" Tobias menyorongkan tangannya, menawarkan sebuah jabatan.

Draco seperti mengalami dejavu. Ingatannya kembali ke tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, perkenalan ini terasa familiar. Dia ingat sekarang, hari dimana ia mulai membenci Harry Potter.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" setelah beberapa saat Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima jabatan tangan itu.

Iya, pria ini bukan Harry Potter. Tak peduli seberapa miripnya mereka, tak peduli wajah keduanya merupakan foto kopian satu sama lain mereka bukanlah orang yang sama. Draco mencoba meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali.

"Apalagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo temui orang itu sekarang" Draco baru melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu saat Tobias menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Aku suka semangatmu, tapi sebelumnya . . kau butuh sedikit penyesuaian"

Draco bersumpah dia memiliki perasaan buruk saat melihat seringai di wajah Tobias.

…

"Hey Dexter _my brother_!"

Oke ini agak berlebihan. Lipatan di kening Draco sudah nyaris menyentuh garis rambut ketika seorang pria dengan bau keringat merangkulnya kelewat bersahabat. Ini sudah orang ke sepuluh—kalau ia tidak salah hitung—yang merangkul atau sekedar menjabat tangannya dalam tiga ratus meter sejak ia meninggalkan flat milik Tobias. Orang-orang disini punya kelainan saling rangkul merangkul atau apa sih.

Flat milik Tobias berada di lingkungan yang sangat ramai, bahkan bangunan disana seakan berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan tempat. Bangunan itu cukup tinggi namun Draco tak begitu peduli berapa lantai yang dimilikinya. Dikiri kanan jalan terdapat toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam benda yang cukup aneh bagi mata Draco, sesuatu seperti raket laser pembunuh serangga atau suku cadang _flying-saucer—_ piring terbang. Uniknya, yang sangat menarik mata Draco adalah seluruh bangunan di tempat itu terlihat berwarna putih dan berbentuk kubikel-kubikel.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya tak nyaman, sesuatu yang ia pakai menekan selangkangannya terlalu ketat. Penampilannya sudah berubah 180 derajat dalam sekejap, sesuatu yang disebut Tobias sebagai "penyesuaian". Pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang terbuat dari semacam kulit sintetis berwarna hitam, melekat ketat ketubuhnya. Celana panjang dengan bahan yang sama melekat dengan sama ketatnya membuat benda yang seharusnya tersembunyi tercetak cukup jelas diantara paha Draco. Ditambah dengan sepatu boots berbahan kulit yang sampai ke betis membuat langkahnya menjadi sedikit aneh. Draco merasa tubuhnya sedang ditelanjangi, beruntung dia memiliki otot yang lumayan sehingga pakaian itu melekat dengan pas. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah rambut pirang kebanggaannya yang selalu ditata klimis sekarang dibuat acak-acakan seperti habis tersapu badai. Berdalih dengan "ini gaya Dexter banget!" atau "orang-orang akan mencurigaimu jika tidak" membuat Draco dengan sangat teramat tidak rela terpaksa menurut. Demi Merlin, orang yang bernama Tobias ini benar-benar menghancurkan image Malfoynya.

Diluar ketidak nyamanan akan pakaiannya, pria yang merangkul bahunya nyaris kelewat bersahabat ini membuatnya jauh lebih tidak nyaman. Tobias merangkul Draco seakan sudah terbiasa melakukannya setiap hari, memasang senyum selebar samudra sambil melambai pada setiap orang dijalanan. Entah dia benar-benar mengenal mereka atau hanya sok kenal Draco tak bisa menebak dengan pasti.

"Apa kau tidak capek berjinjit dengan kaki pendekmu itu untuk merangkulku?" akhirnya Draco tak tahan setelah beberapa saat.

Senyum lebar yang sedari tadi melengkung di bibir Tobias tiba-tiba langsung lenyap mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus kepada hinaan itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Draco memancing emosi Tobias, seakan tak pernah kehabisan kosakata merecokinya.

"Kau tidak pernah bersikap sopan dalam hidupmu ya?" Tobias melepas rangkulannya dengan sedikit menyentak.

"Apa hidupmu kurang menyenangkan sehingga kau tertarik mengurusi hidupku? Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku, atau kupatahkan saat ini juga "

"Oh ya? Coba kita lihat jika kau bisa"

"Kuingatkan kau , Potter. Aku . . " Draco menggantung kalimatnya, tersadar akan sesuatu. Pria ini bukan Potter, dia mengingatkan dirinya lagi.

"Lihat, kau mengulanginya lagi. Siapa sih Potter sialan ini? Kau punya dendam kesumat apa padaku?"

Bukan padamu, tapi pada seseorang yang memiliki wajah persis kau. Draco mengoreksi dalam hati. Ia mencoba menghalau perasaan kesal yang ditimbulkan oleh keberadaan Tobias disekitarnya dan mengulang kalimat "dia bukan Potter" berkali-kali seperti mantera pengusir setan.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Draco meninggalkan Tobias dibelakangnya dan berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak kelepasan lagi bersikap terlalu bermusuhan. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk pulang. Seangkuh-angkuhnya dia, Draco masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak membuat dirinya semakin terjebak hanya karena rasa kesal yang tidak pada tempatnya. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu, ada banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan, dan ada seseorang yang sedang berjuang melawan maut disana. Hati Draco kembali getir mengingatnya.

Namun diluar daripada itu, menggantungkan nasibnya pada seorang "Harry Potter" dari dimensi lain membuat Draco tenggelam dalam ironi.

Kota itu terasa sangat asing dimata Draco, kubikel-kubikel putih tadi menjulang semakin tinggi ketika jalan yang ditempuh Draco semakin melebar dan orang yang berlalu lalang semakin ramai. Seiring dengan melebarnya jalan, Draco menemukan berbagai benda-benda aneh yang melayang-layang. Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kuali terbang dengan orang yang berdiri diatasnya, atau benda-benda terbang yang bermocong runcing, benda persegi panjang yang juga beterbangan diudara. Tobias satu persatu menyebutkan nama benda-benda itu tanpa ia minta. _Flying saucer_ —piring terbang, pesawat dan _flowing train_ —kereta melayang.

"Tidak bisakah aku berjalan dengan nyaman tanpa ada seseorang yang merangkul-rangkulku di sepanjang perjalanan?" ucap Draco ketika orang ke sebelas merangkulnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh dan berbicara tentang sesuatu yang Draco tidak mengerti menghilang.

"Itu karena mereka mengira kau adalah Dex. Dex punya banyak sekali teman disekitar sini, semua orang menyukainya. Dia orang yang sangat ramah dan suka berteman" Tobias menekankan kata ramah dan suka berteman, membuat kalimatnya seperti menggantung dan belum selesai. Pandangan matanya seakan menambahkan kalimat "tidak seperti kau" untuk mengakhirinya.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya dan berusaha tidak peduli. Apa bagusnya menjadi disukai? Dia sudah mengabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan menjadi "disegani" atau "ditakuti" dan hal itu jauh lebih keren dibanding hanya "disukai", kan?. Sekali lagi, pria bernama Dexter itu benar-benar bukan apa-apa.

Keramaian yang mengelilingi mereka membuat Draco merasa jengah, dia tidak menyukai keramaian. Setidaknya setelah perang, ketika ia nyaris selalu merasakan setiap pandangan menghakimi dari semua orang. Dan keramaian adalah hal selalu ia hindari sebisa mungkin sejak saat itu. Bahkan pada suatu pesta sekalipun Draco tak pernah menghabiskan lebih dari 15 menit dalam hiruk pikuk pesta yang terlalu berisik. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri ketempat sepi dan menunggu satu-dua orang gadis akan menghampirinya. Dan ia tak pernah menunggu terlalu lama.

Dikejauhan Draco menemukan sebuah bangunan indah berwarna biru, cukup kontras dengan lingkungan yang dominan berwarna putih. Bagunan itu jauh lebih indah dari Malfoy Manor dan jauh lebih megah dibanding Hogwarts. Bangunan biru itu juga berbentuk kubikel namun dipadukan dengan bentuk oval untuk bagian atapnya. Tempatnya yang berada di atas bukit dan lebih tinggi membuat aura megahnya semakin kuat.

" _Great Home of_ Ateera, penguasa planet ini" Tobias lagi-lagi menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Draco.

"Apa maksudmu dengan penguasa planet ini?"

"Kau tidak mengerti arti kata penguasa?" Tobias mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tau arti katanya" Draco merasa tersinggung, namun berusaha untuk tidak memancing pertengkaran "maksudku itu semacam kiasan atau apa?"

"Ya penguasa. Secara Harfiah"

"Kalian memiliki seseorang yang menguasai planet?" Tanya Draco tak percaya.

Tobias memandang Draco beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. "Baiklah, akan kuberi kau sedikit pengetahuan mengenai tempat ini. Diseluruh galaksi ini terdapat 5 buah planet yang dihuni manusia dan setiap mereka memiliki penguasa. Aluura adalah planet terbesar dan termakmur diantara mereka. Dan disana—Tobias menunjuk bangunan biru itu—adalah tempat tinggal orang-orang yang menguasai planet ini. Keluarga Ateera"

Tak ada ekspresi apa-apa yang ditunjukan Draco, lebih tepatnya ia bingung menanggapi apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Nalarnya tidak seluruhnya mampu menerima keanehan yang disajikan oleh planet yang sedang dijejakinya saat itu. Penguasa sebuah planet katanya? Planet termakmur?. Oke, sekarang kekayaan Malfoy yang didaulatnya takkan habis sampai belasan turunan terlihat tak lebih tinggi dari onggokan makanan kucing.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki semakin masuk ke dalam kota, bergabung dengan para pejalan kaki lain yang terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa seakan diburu waktu. Draco kembali mengalami perasaan jengah yang sama ketika keraimaian di sekelilingnya semakin padat. Tanpa benar-benar mengetahui arah yang ia tuju Draco terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh berharap sampai pada tempat yang sepi. Draco baru bisa bernafas dengan benar ketika keramain itu benar-benar lenyap. Ia menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri di sebuah hutan dengan pepohonan tinggi yang tumbuh rapat dan ketenangan lamat-lamat mulai membanjiri setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Tobias tidak ada dimanapun. Draco bahkan tidak ingat pada pria itu, satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaiamana cara keluar dari keramaian tadi secepatnya.

Hutan itu terasa sangat tenang, membuat Draco enggan pergi. Dan disanalah, Draco menemukan dia. Gadis dengan rambut coklat madu yang diikat pada satu ikatan ekor kuda yang melambai perlahan tertiup angin. Seketika, Draco lupa pada segalanya. Semua disekitarnya mengabur dan berputar di antara si gadis bersurai coklat madu itu seakan mengorbitnya dan menjadikannya pusat alam semesta. Draco masih bisa merasakan hembusan pelan angin di tengah hutan, gesekan dedaunan dan sinar matahari yang lolos lewat celah-celah pepohonan. Namun semua itu seakan tak lagi penting ketika sang gadis telah berdiri disana dengan anggun, semua hal-hal yang masih bisa dijangkau indranya tersebut tak lagi mempunyai makna. Rasa sakit, khawatir dan sesak yang ia tanggung lenyap dalam sekejap mata ketika wajah tirus itu terlihat merona merah dan tidak lagi seputih tulang seperti saat terakhir ia melihatnya. Sesuatu menggerakkan tubuh Draco untuk mendekat, jiwanya merasakan kelaparan untuk merasakan kulit porselen itu di jemarinya.

Matanya menangkap mata hazel itu memperhatikannya, menemukan mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun Draco tidak mengerti, ia tak lagi mampu memahami kata seakan sesuatu yang tak tampak telah menghalangi kerja alat pendengarannya untuk menerjemahkan suara. Setelahnya, semua hanya terlihat seperti kelebat-kelebat. Ia merasakan kakinya tiba-tiba tidak lagi menginjak tanah dan adrenalin yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, lalu sebuah tangan yang meraih jemarinya. Hanya sebatas itu yang mampu Draco tangkap, tubuhnya lumpuh seketika.

Draco merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak benar. Tiba-tiba ingatan yang tidak ia kenal membajiri memorinya dan entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan. Jemari yang berusaha menggapainya, pandangan memohon, tangannya yang tak sanggup menggapai sesuatu, tubuh seputih salju dan kelopak mata yang tertutup. Perasaan putus asa yang terasa familiar kembali merasuki setiap jengkal tubuhnya, mengakar sampai ke inti sel. Draco merasakan rasa sakit, khawatir dan sesak yang sedetik sebelumnya lenyap kembali dengan berkali lipat lebih hebat.

Mata hazel itu kembali menelisik ke dalam iris kelabunya, pandangan ringan saja tapi entah kenapa menusuk bagai ribuan belati. Tidak seperti yang biasa ia rasakan, Draco tidak menemukan apa-apa didalam manik hazel itu. Ia tak mampu membaca apapun. Rasa sakit kembali membunuhnya, Draco tau mereka bukan hazel yang sama, seperti yang selalu ia rindukan.

…

Pemegang takdir sepertinya sedang bermain-main dengan jalan hidup Draco. Dalam beberapa puluh jam belakangan dunianya telah terjungkir balik, secara harfiah. Terlalu banyak hal tidak terduga yang terjadi dan merusak tatanan kehidupan normalnya. Ia seharusnya sedang berada di kantornya sekarang, melakukan pekerjaannya seperti rabu pagi biasa. Membenamkan diri dalam tumpukan dokumen mengenai pelanggaran hukum sihir yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Sebagian besar dari kasus-kasus itu adalah sesuatu yang sepele seperti penggunaan sihir oleh anak nakal di luar sekolah yang akan membuat Draco bersungut-sungut sendiri. Ia akan menikmati kopi paginya dengan santai dan seringkali diselingi oleh beberapa sesi adu argumen dan lempar-lemparan makian dengan rekannya si nona-sok-tahu-segala. Namun segala macam hal yang ia labeli dengan title 'normal' sepertinya sudah sangat jauh tertinggal di belakang.

Draco masih berusaha menggapai-gapai untuk memulihkan setiap inderanya yang tiba-tiba lumpuh beberapa saat yang lalu. Tubuhnya sudah dapat digerakkan dengan baik dan ia mampu mengingat setiap kejadian sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi kelebat-kelebat berwarna abu-abu. Draaco tak ingat jika ia telah terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk ketika merasakan dedaunan kering di telapak tangannya yang menumpu pada tanah. Ia dapat mencium aroma hutan yang bercampur antara rumput basah, lumpur dan embun. Dan tentu saja telinga dan matanya masih memiliki kemampuan yang terbaik dari segalanya. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa begitu ia sesali saat ini.

Draco dapat melihat gadis bersurai coklat madu itu memandanginya, dengan bola mata yang dulu sangat Draco suka. Bola mata yang dulu penuh dengan rahasia yang mampu ia baca dengan mudah. Namun yang ia lihat sekarang tak memberinya apa-apa. Draco juga dapat mendengar suara yang sama, suara yang dulu selalu berusaha mengeluarkan kata untuk menghinanya. Suara yang sering sekali menyiratkan kepada dunia tentang betapa ia mengetahui segalanya yang berada di langit dan bumi. Tapi sekali lagi, Draco tak merasakan apapun.

Mereka memiliki tubuh yang sama, bentuk fisik yang serupa. Namun tak terbantahkan adalah orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Draco tau itu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana, karena entah mengapa seorang Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba sangat tahu segala hal tentang Hermione Granger. Draco menyadarinya, jika ada seorang yang serupa dengan Harry Potter, pasti ada orang lain yang akan serupa dengan Hermione Granger. Ia harusnya tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan satu pertanyaan saja Draco sudah tau jika gadis didepannya bukan orang yang ia harapkan di tempat pertama. Draco tak berniat menjawab, lidahnya terasa sangat kelu membentuk kata. Ia tak berniat menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dengan gadis itu. Entah kenapa hatinya berang melihat gadis didepannya masih dapat berdiri dan bernafas dengan baik ketika Hermione sedang berjuang melawan maut di ribuan galaksi jauhnya dari sana. Draco tak tau dimana letak kesalahan itu bisa ia timpakan, namun ia merasa perlu menyalahkan seseorang selain dirinya sendiri.

"Tadi kau hampir masuk kedalam lubang perangkap yang kubuat untuk menangkap beruang. Beruntung aku segera terbang dan sempat meraih tanganmu"

Gadis itu memegang sesuatu seperti busur yang bertangkai dan sebuah tempat anak panah tersampir di punggungnya. Draco juga menemukan benda yang disebut Tobias piring terbang tergeletak di samping gadis itu. Bahasa tubuhnya menyiratkan betapa ia sangat bangga dengan semua yang baru saja ia lakukan. Draco tidak menunjukan ketertarikan apapun pada apa yang gadis itu coba jelaskan, berusaha tidak terganggu dengan kemiripannya dengan Hermione. Menolak memandang wajah gadis itu dan lebih memilih memusatkan matanya pada benda yang gadis itu pegang.

Gadis itu menyadari arah pandang Draco pada benda di tangannya, "Ah _crossbow_ " ia bergumam sendiri sambil cepat-cepat menambahkan "Aku hanya ingin berburu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu" ucapnya mengsalah artikan pandangan Draco.

Menyadari tidak akan ada hal baik jika ia terus-terusan disana, Draco memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia telah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum gadis itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Bukankah disini saatnya kita saling memperkenalkan diri? Dan mungkin saja, sedikit ucapan terima kasih?"

Draco mendengus, mungkin ini adalah salah satu hal sama yang bisa ia temukan antara gadis itu dan Hermione. Obsesi tidak jelas mereka pada ucapan terima kasih.

"Tidak ada terima kasih? Oke baiklah, tak masalah. Setidaknya beri tahu aku namamu"

Kernyitan muncul tanpa dikomandoi di kening Draco. Dimana gadis ini belajar mengenai berinteraksi dengan orang asing, Draco bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang mengajarinya untuk berkenalan dengan pria yang ia temukan didalam hutan. Jika itu Hermione, mungkin ia sudah mengacungkan tongkat untuk meledakkan otaknya. Sial, dia harus benar-benar meninggalkan tempat ini jika tidak ia akan sampai pada bagian membandingkan cara gadis ini bernafas dengan Hermione.

Belum selesai Draco berpikir, sebuah suara seperti alarm pengingat terdengar dari gelang di lengan gadis itu.

"Ah sialan, aku harus pergi" ia berdecak kesal, "kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi, aku akan mengetahui namamu suatu saat nanti"

Draco sempat merasa tercekik ketika gadis itu mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum menaiki piring terbangnya dan melayang meninggalkan Draco sendirian. Dan satu hal yang pasti, Draco tak ingin ada lain kali.

…

Bangunan itu adalah beberapa kubikel dengan tinggi yang bervariasi dan tersebar dalam satu lahan yang cukup luas. Jika saja terawat dengan baik, bangunan itu akan terlihat cukup megah untuk ditinggali oleh satu keluarga bangsawan. Dinding bangunan berwarna kelabu berkabut dengan beberapa bagian kecil berwarna putih pudar, meninggalkan jejak jika bangunan itu dulunya pernah berwarna putih seperti bangunan lain di seluruh kota. Halaman luas yang akan sangat indah jika ditumbuhi rumput hijau terlihat gersang dan dipenuhi debu oleh tanah kering. Bonggol-bonggol pepohonan yang telah kehilangan daun berdiri di beberapa sudut, terlihat merana setelah kekeringan parah. Air mancur yang berada di depan bangunan itupun penuh lumut kering seakan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak diisi air.

Draco dan Tobias berdiri cukup lama di depan bangunan bobrok itu, keringat mengucur deras di kening keduanya karena sinar matahari yang sudah cukup terik. Setelah gadis tadi pergi Draco berusaha meninggalkan hutan dan mencari Tobias. Cukup lama bagi Draco untuk menemukan pria itu dalam kota yang sama sekali asing, namun akhirnya ia melihat Tobias kebingungan di tengah kota juga sedang mencari-carinya. Draco tidak mempedulikan omelan cerewet Tobias tentang bagaimana dia panik setengah mati ketika tidak menemukan Draco dimanapun. Tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan Tobias tentang kemana ia menghilang, Draco memaksa untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dan disanalah mereka, di tempat orang yang Tobias bilang mampu memperbaiki portal drivernya dan mengirimnya kembali pulang. Draco menarik nafas beberapa kali, membiarkan oksigen mengisi rongga dadanya. Dia akan segera pulang, dia akan segera kembali bertemu dengan Hermione.

"Kau yakin ada orang yang tinggal disini?" tiba-tiba perasaan pesimis menghinggapi pikiran Draco, melihat bangunan yang lebih cocok menjadi gudang dibanding tempat tinggal manusia.

"Percaya sajalah padaku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kita mintai tolong. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang memproduksi portal driver, benda itu benar-benar sudah ditinggalkan. Mr. Ward adalah pemilik pabrik yang memproduksi portal dulu sebelum pabrik itu tutup karena tidak lagi mampu mendapatkan laba"

Penjelasan itu cukup memberi Draco jawaban mengenai kenapa bangunan itu terlihat begitu tidak terurus. Merawat taman dan halaman yang lebih besar dari dua kali lapangan quiddicth ini tentu membutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit. Tobias tak lagi mendengarkan Draco dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke pintu masuk yang cukup besar. Pria berambut hitam itu menekan sebuah tombol yang terdapat di tengah pintu beberapa kali. Tak ada yang terjadi dan hal itu membuat Draco mengernyitkan kening namun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu di depan mereka menampilkan gambar dari seorang pria tua dengan rambut beruban, mengingatkan Draco pada benda muggle yang sering diocehkan Daphne. Sesuatu seperti telly atau tellevis, entahlah Draco tak ingat dengan pasti.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" pria tua itu bersuara.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Ward, apakah beliau ada dirumah?" Tobias bertanya.

"Apakah anda sudah ada janji?"

Draco menahan keras untuk memutar bola matanya, sepenting apa orang yang akan ditemuinya sehingga harus memiliki janji terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu.

"Oh, belum. Tapi kami benar-benar sangat membutuhkan bantuannya, temanku merusak portal drivernya sehingga ia tidak bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya. Bisakah anda tanyakan pada Mr. Ward ?"

"Baiklah, bolehkah saya tau siapa nama anda?" pria tua itu bertanya dengan nada yang kelewat sopan menurut Draco.

"Tobias Lock dan—" Tobias berhenti beberapa saat untuk melempar pandangan pada Draco dan buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Draco sempat membuka mulut, "Dexter McFly"

Pria tua itu mengangguk dan meminta Tobias dan Draco menunggu beberapa saat sebelum layar didepan mereka menghilang dan kembali menjadi pintu berwarna putih berkabut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan nama asliku?" Tanya Draco langsung setelah pria tua tadi lenyap.

"Semakin sedikit orang yang tau akan semakin baik kan? Kita hanya perlu memperbaiki portal drivermu, mengirimmu pulang dan membawa Dexter kembali. Tidak perlu tambahan masalah lagi"

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Draco, menandakan dia cukup setuju dengan perkataan Tobias. Dia tidak perlu sesuatu yang membuatnya terhubung dengan planet ini.

Pintu didepan mereka berayun terbuka dan memperlihatkan pria tua yang sebelumnya berada di layar di depan pintu. Pria tua itu tersenyum ramah pada Draco dan Tobias lalu mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk.

"Tuan menyuruh anda berdua menunggu di ruang kerjanya"

Draco dan Tobias hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti pria tua itu. Berbeda dengan diluar, ruangan di dalam rumah itu bersih dan mengkilap. Warna kelabu berkabut diluar sangat berbeda dengan dinding kecoklatan di dalam, banyak perabotan yang terlihat mewah dan mahal diseluruh ruangan. Draco tidak salah mengatakan jika rumah ini cocok disebut sebagai rumah bangsawan.

Pria tua itu membuka pintu berwarna coklat didepan mereka dan mempersilahkan Tobias dan Draco untuk mengambil tempat duduk di depan sebuah meja kerja besar. Ruangan itu berwarna sama dengan dinding lain diseluruh rumah, banyak benda-benda aneh yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Meski penasaran, Draco tidak memperhatikan seluruh ruangan dengan mendetail karena ia merasa itu bukan hal yang sopan untuk dilakukan saat bertamu kerumah orang. Hal yang selalu diajarkan ibunya padanya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu"

Seorang pria yang sedang berada di awal lima puluhan datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum ramah. Tubuhnya cukup berisi dengan kepala yang sudah banyak ditutupi uban. Draco berpikir-pikir sejak tadi akan seperti apa pria yang akan ditemuinya. Apakah akan terlihat seperti orang lain yang ia kenal, namun Mr. Ward tidak terlihat seperti siapapun yang pernah Draco temui.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mr. Ward" Tobias telah terlebih dahulu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan, "Saya Tobias Lock dan ini teman saya Dexter Mcfly"

Mr. Ward menjabat tangan Tobias dan Draco bergantian, "Beneditus Ward" ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum tak henti, membuat Draco bertanya-tanya apakah otot wajahnya tidak lelah mempertahakan senyum itu sejak tadi.

"Pelayanku, Marcus mengatakan jika kalian membutuhkan bantuanku mengenai portal?" ucapnya kelewat bersemangat saat telah duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan tempat Draco dan Tobias duduk.

"Ah ya, sir. Teman saya ini merusak portal drivernya sehingga ia tidak dapat kembali ke tempat asalnya, kami harap anda bisa membantu kami memperbaikinya" Draco berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit karena Tobias yang menyebutnya sebagai teman beberapa kali.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku sir, anak muda. Cukup Ben saja" bibir kembali menarik senyum yang sama ,"Aku cukup terkejut mendengar seseorang masih menggunakan portal untuk bepergian di zaman sekarang. Tapi baiklah, coba kulihat apakah aku bisa membantu kalian"

Ben terlihat terlalu bersemangat untuk mempertanyakan hal-hal lain mengenai permintaan tolong dari dua pemuda di depannya. Hal ini membuat Draco dan Tobias menarik nafas lega, karena jujur saja mereka tidak punya jawaban yang cukup masuk akal jika pria ini menanyakan dari mana Draco berasal atau kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan alat transportasi lain.

"Boleh kulihat portal drivernya?" semangat Ben terlihat terlalu meluap-luap, matanya membulat seperti anak kecil yang meminta izin untuk melihat suatu mainan baru.

Dalam suatu gerakan yang cukup kagok, Draco menarik kotak cincin keluarganya dari balik jaket kulit dan dengan satu sentakan pelan kotak itu terbuka memperlihatkan cincin dengan batu merah itu didalamnya.

Senyum yang sedari tadi melengkungkan bibir Ben tiba-tiba lenyap dan berganti membentuk huruf o besar. Sesuatu seperti menghantam pria paruh baya itu di wajah, membuatnya ternganga tak percaya. Tubuh tambunnya yang sebelumnya di sandarkan pada kedua siku di atas meja merosot bersandar pada kursi. Draco merasakan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah, menangkap ekspresi yang bertolak belakang dari pria didepannya. Sebelum Draco sempat bertanya, Ben sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suara.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan itu diluar perkiraan Draco. Dia mengaharapkan sesuatu seperti "dari mana kau mendapatkan ini" atau semacamnya. Tiba-tiba Draco tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu, karena sudah pasti jika jawaban yang diharapkan Ben bukanlah namanya. Pria ini tau sesuatu.

"Apakah anda mengetahui sesuatu mengenai benda ini?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ben, Draco malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain.

"Tidak sampai kau memberi tahuku siapa dan darimana kau berasal"

Draco merasakan keinginan untuk membantah, dia paling benci diperintah. Namun bukan saatnya mempertahankan arogansinya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Namaku Draco Malfoy, aku berasal dari Inggris, Planet Bumi. Dan benda ini membawaku kesini melalui sebuah pusaran cahaya berwarna merah. Seorang teman memberi tahuku mengenai dunia paralel, dan itu satu-satunya kesimpulanku mengenai tempat ini. Itu semua yang kutau"

Ben memberikan pandangan menilai pada Draco. Pria itu menumpukan kembali kedua sikunya di atas meja. Draco risih menerima pandangan yang dilemparkan padanya, dan bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya benar mengatakan semua hal kepada Ben.

"Oh aku tak percaya ini" pria itu menangkup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Senyum yang kelewat bersemangat tadi kembali muncul perlahan-lahan. Ben meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi menuju sebuah pintu yang membawanya ke ruangan lain. Draco dan Tobias bertukar pandangan, Tobias hanya mengendikkan bahunya memberi isyarat jika ia sama tidak mengertinya dengan Draco.

Setelah beberapa saat Ben kembali bergabung bersama mereka. Pria itu kembali dengan sebuah kotak kayu dan sebuah benda persegi tipis transparan seperti kaca. Senyum yang sama tak habis-habis menghiasi bibir Ben.

"Kau bisa lihat ini dulu" Ben membuka kotak kayu itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana.

Draco seperti mengenali benda yang diserahkan Ben padanya, bertanya-tanya kenapa benda itu ada disana. Benar saja, itu adalah selembar foto. Dan foto itu bergerak!. Jelas sekali foto ini dihasilkan dari kamera yang disihir. Dalam foto itu terdapat seorang pria dan seorang wanita muda. Dari pakaiannya Draco dapat memastikan si pria adalah seorang penyihir dan si wanita berasal dari tempat ini. Kedua orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana? Siapa mereka?" Draco tercekat ketika mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

Ben tersenyum beberapa saat, bukan senyum bersemangat sebelumnya tapi lebih kepada senyum lembut.

"Lycoris Black dan Annedetta Ward"

"Seorang Black?" Draco tak percaya mendengar nama yang baru saja disebut oleh Ben. Meski yang terlihat di wajahnya hanyalah ekspresi stoic yang biasa ia tunjukan, di dalam pikirannya sedang terjadi gempa bumi mengenai bagaimana seorang Black bisa terlibat dalam masalah ini. Draco mencoba mengingat-ingat seseorang yang bernama Lycoris Black dalam silsilah keluarganya. Nama-nama dalam keluarga darah murni seperti Black dan Malfoy biasanya sering berulang-ulang. Entah itu diwariskan dari ayah ke anak ataupun dari generasi ke generasi. Namun Draco tak menemukan satupun dari sepupu-sepupunya yang mampu ia ingat. Draco menyesal tidak memberi cukup perhatian pada silsilah keluarganya.

"Kau mengenal keluarga Black?" Ben kembali menggunakan nada antusiasnya yang sama.

"Ibuku adalah seorang Black" Draco mencoba menjawab dengan tenang dan meredakan gempa bumi yang terjadi di kepalanya. "Tapi aku tak ingat seseorang yang bernama Lycoris Black"

Wajah Ben sudah memerah karena semangatnya yang makin tak karuan seakan baru mendapatkan jackpot.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak begitu tau mengenai dia tapi kurasa itu cukup menjelaskan kenapa cincin ini bisa berada di tanganmu. Annedetta Ward adalah bibi buyutku, saudara perempuan kakekku. Dialah yang telah menciptakan benda ini, _Multiverse Stone_ "

Ben berhenti disana, seakan tidak ingin memberikan informasi yang terlalu banyak untuk dapat Draco cerna. Draco kembali terkaget mendengar nama benda yang Ben sebutkan, satu hal lagi yang ia anggap omong kosong telah terbukti merupakan kenyataan. Ben kemudian menunjukan benda persegi seperti kaca yang ia bawa tadi, sebuah gambar wanita yang sama ada disana sambil memegang sebuah batu seukuran kelereng berwarna merah di tangannya. Serupa dengan yang menjadi mata di cincin keluarga Draco, hanya saja bulat penuh bukan setengah lingkaran seperti yang terdapat pada cincin.

"Annedetta mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menemukan benda yang bisa membuat manusia bisa bepergian dengan hitungan detik. Dia jugalah yang telah menciptakan portal. Anne memiliki ketertarikan yang tidak biasa mengenai dimensi lain yang berada di alam semesta ini, dunia paralel seperti yang kau sebutkan. Ia bekerja sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan cara agar bisa menjelajahi dimensi, sampai akhirnya ia mampu menciptakan _Multiverse Stone_ —

"Pertama kali sampai di bumi, Anne bertemu dengan Lycoris Black. Kedua orang itu jatuh cinta entah bagaimana. Namun satu hal yang mereka tidak sadari adalah Anne tak bisa tinggal di tempat itu selamanya. Tubuh Anne menolak gravitasi yang dimiliki bumi, karena Aluura berotasi lebih cepat dibanding Bumi. Waktu disini lebih cepat berlalu sehingga membuat Anne juga menua lebih cepat dibanding Lycoris. Jika lebih lama di Bumi, Anne akan mati—

"Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membelah dua batu itu, Anne kembali kesini dan tetap hidup. Mereka berjanji untuk menemukan cara agar dapat kembali bertemu. Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Lycoris, namun Anne menghabiskan hidupnya untuk terus menemukan cara kembali. Kakekku mengatakan suatu hari Anne sedang melakukan percobaan seperti biasa di labnya, namun tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dan Anne menghilang terhisap kedalam portal berwarna merah kristal. Kakekku terus menemukan cara untuk menemukan Anne, tapi tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Dia seperti benar-benar lenyap entah kemana. Yang tersisa hanyalah setengah batu merah yang tergeletak di meja labnya"

Keheningan menggantung diruangan itu beberapa saat. Draco mencoba pelan-pelan memasukkan setiap cerita Ben kedalam pikirannya. Agak terkejut mendapati jika ada kisah yang begitu rumit mengenai benda yang mengirimnya kesini.

"Apa kau juga tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Annedetta Ward di tempatmu berasal?" ada seberkas nada harapan di suara Ben.

Hanya gelengan Draco yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal ada keluarga Ward di dunia sihir. Bahkan Lycoris Black pun ia tak ingat. Jika memang Lycoris dan Annedetta kembali bertemu pasti ada sesuatu yang ia tau mengenai mereka. Kecuali mereka pindah dari Inggris atau tinggal di dunia Muggle.

" _Well_ , kakekku selalu berharap jika Anne akan sampai ke tempat yang berusaha ia tuju. Setidaknya, dia tidak mati"

"Tapi aku pernah dengar sesuatu, entah ini membantu atau tidak. Seseorang menggunakan batu itu untuk membawa kekasihnya kembali dari kematian, namun dia akhirnya juga ikut terbawa ke alam kematian tersebut. Aku hanya mendapatkannya dari sebuah novel, namun _Multiverse Stone_ jelas-jelas disebutkan disana".

Draco langsung menyesal menyebutkan hal itu, bagaimana mungkin dia menyebutkan sesuatu dari sebuah novel yang bahkan dilarang kementrian. Betapa akan terdengar bodohnya apa yang ia sebutkan barusan.

"Oh, _well_. Kurasa Lycoris juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk menemukan Anne, setidaknya"

"Ehm, jadi apakah ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengirim pria ini kembali, Ben?"

Mereka berdua tersentak dari pikrian masing-masing, benar-benar lupa jika juga da Tobias di ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, iya. Aku sampai lupa tujuan kalian kesini" Ben membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku perlu waktu untuk menemukan cara, tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kialau kita mencoba untuk menyatukan kedua bagian dari batu ini?"

"Apakah kau memiliki setengah dari benda ini?" kembali Tobias yang bertanya, Draco sepertinya sedang tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak disini, tapi aku tau dimana benda itu berada"

"Dimana?" sekarang Draco yang bertanya.

" _Great Home of Ateera"_

Draco dan Tobias terdiam, tak ada ide bagaimana benda itu bisa berada disana. Tapi satu hal yang dua orang itu yakini adalah, jalan untuk kembali sepertinya tidak akan mudah.

* * *

 **a/n : yeay, done! Gimana, suka? Gak suka? Ngebosenin? Huhu , let me know what you think please. Sumpah review adalah semacam stimulan buat aku semakin semangat menulis. Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update. Haha .**

 **Akhirnya aku bisa balas review satu satu bagi yang review pake account. Buat yang gak pake akun aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih, aku baca satu-satu kok.**

 **Buat bi, ini kehidupan after war. Kira-kira 4 tahun setelah perang.**

 **Buat Tiffany, apa hubungan Daphne dan Hermione, aku rasa aku juga udah nulis di bagian prolog, mungkin kurang jelas, maafkan huhu. Hermione dan Daphne itu temenan, Daphne tau mengenai dunia paralel dari Hermione. Daphne mulai tertarik sama dunia muggle, makanya temenan sama Hermione.**

 **Sekian dulu buat chapter ini, terimakasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang review, fav, alert ataupun sekedar silent reader. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin lanjutannya.**

 **Sincere,**

 **Arel**


End file.
